She's a Phantom
by Batholith Fetish
Summary: Desperate to be of some use to her brother, Jazz turns herself into a halfa! Will she tell anyone? How will she handle having her new ghost powers? Told from Jazz's POV.
1. The Last Straw

* * *

Batholith Fetish: Hi everyone! It is I (duh, who else would it be hehe?), Batholith Fetish, back for another round of fanfiction! Let's see what I can come up with this time...

As you can clearly see, I've switched from my Harry Potter mood to my Danny Phantom mood, and I've decided to do a story about my second favorite girl from DP, Jazz. I really like her character, she's so mature and intelligent and...read my profile and you'll see what I have to say about her hehe. So anyways, this is about Jazz becoming a half ghost like her brother, and it's all written in Jazz's POV. Please be kind (meaning no flames, thank you very much). Reviews are greatly appreciated, flames will be frozen by my icy glares. I'm just doing this for fun people, sheesh, if you don't like it then stop reading, don't bother telling me how much you hate it because, to put it frankly, I don't have the time nor do I have the desire to put up with them. Just enjoy hehe...

* * *

Chapter One: The Last Straw

"AN F?!" Maddie Fenton practically screamed at her youngest son. Danny cringed visibly and sank lower in his chair, avoiding his rampaging mother's eyes, his goopy mashed potatoes suddenly becoming the most interesting thing he had ever seen. You know, if you look hard enough, you can find faces in your average plate of mashed potatoes. Of course, my dad Jack always claims he sees ghosts in his dinner, and then we end up with perfectly normal mashed potatoes splattered against the kitchen wall and Jack rushing down to the lab to get some ecto guns. Anyways, before I get carried away, back to mom and Danny...

"Daniel Fenton how on earth could you get an F on this test? You were studying all afternoon!"

Actually, he was fighting ghosts all afternoon, but she doesn't need to know that. My brother sank lower in his chair at every word. He did look rather guilty about it, but what could he do? If he just studied, Amity Park would be up in flames right now.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Sorry doesn't get you a good grade," Maddie replied hotly. I felt sorry for Danny. Maddie Wraths can be quite brutal at times. "Danny, this has to stop. You've been failing nearly every assignment this year. Your grade average is unacceptable. What's going on?" Her expression softened a bit. "Is something bothering you?"

Only a countless number of ghosts each day. Not too much pressure for a failing fourteen year old hybrid. Note sarcasm.

"No. Well...gah! I don't know how to say this. Ever since--"

My head shot up from recently inspecting a suspicious looking strand of steamed green bean. Was he going to tell mom and dad? I knew what he was going to say, 'Ever since the portal accident', but would he have the gut to say it? My stomach clenched. Was he ready?

"...Nothing, never mind. I've just been...distracted."

My stomach unclenched and I mentally sighed in relief, and disappointment. Just like Danny, I was afraid that if he told our parents his secret, they might not accept him. Worse, they might blast him to Kingdom Come! After all, they live to hunt ghosts. But when will he get the courage to suck it up and just tell them? It's unhealthy to keep things bottled up inside of you.

Maddie sighed.

"Just...try harder, okay hon? Study...more," she said, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice, as if she didn't know how to put everything she was feeling into words. Danny just nodded mutely, although he knew that was impossible. Who could study more when they were trying to protect their town and keep revengeful, merciless, and sometimes psychotic ghosts from plagueing Amity Park? I wish I could help in some way...

* * *

After dinner, Jack and Maddie went down to the lab to work on some new inventions. I took this opportunity to talk to Danny.

"You almost told them," I said, watching him rip up the poor, defenseless F marked paper into a million little shreds. I waited patiently for a response, but when none came, I spoke up again.

"I think you should tell them," I recommended, plunking down on the couch next to him. "Tell them and get it over with. I'm sure they'll accept you. Maybe they'll even help you fight other ghosts."

"Yeah, or they could tear me apart 'molecule by molecule'," he replied dryly, casting the shredded paper into the air like confetti. It scattered across the carpet unceremoniously. I scowled as I got up from my comfy spot on the couch to kneel next to the mess, scooping it off the rug and disposing it in the trash before going back to my seat, still warm from the body heat it had managed to steal from me.

"Well, maybe you should give them a chance."

Danny leapt up from the couch in sudden rage. I guess all this pressure is starting to catch up to him. Being the understanding, patient future-psychologist sister I am, I gave him the chance to blow off some steam while I simply sat there, taking in his outburst.

"A chance to what? Wipe me and my 'ectoplasmic scum' off the face of the earth? Just yesterday they were working on a new weapon, specifically designed to kill me! I can't tell them Jazz. Trust me, the consequences would be disastrous."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? How do you know?"

"Huh? I dunno...I just know, okay!"

I nodded at the perfect sense he was making. Once again, note sarcasm.

Danny sighed in exhasperation.

"You wouldn't understand. Whatever, I'm going to bed." And with that, he trudged upstairs to his room, weighed down by his troubles. I watched him go, a bit hurt at his last remark. I'm his sister! I know him better than anyone else, even Sam and Tucker. How could he think I didn't understand the problems he was going through? I tried to brush it off, after all, he was just stressed and I happened to be a good person to take it out on. But even as I climbed into bed myself, I couldn't shake off that feeling--like I was being left out.

I wanted to understand.

* * *

When I got home from school the next day, Danny wasn't home, which wasn't a surprise. He's usually out fighting ghosts until past curfew. It always makes me uncomfortable, knowing that my little brother is just one against a dozen each day. Well, Sam and Tucker are there too, but they don't have ghost powers, so they couldn't really help him if, say, he was knocked out and the ghosts flew him off to the ghost zone, or he couldn't dodge all their blasts, or--

I quickly shut out the images from my mind. I'm so paranoid, but I can't help it. How would you feel if your brother fought dangerous ghosts all day long, everyday? You'd be paranoid too, unless you're a heartless sister who doesn't care at all for your brother's safety. I'm just so afraid he'll come home dragging himself through the door, half dead (well, technically he already is, but that's beside the point), coated in blood. The only thing worse than that would be if he'll come home dragging himself through the door, half dead and coated in blood, because of our parents. I tried to force the thoughts out of my head, proving futile. I can already imagine him crawling up our porch steps, a trail of green ectoplasmic blood marking his path, using what little energy he has left just to turn to knob--

My thoughts were soon interrupted when the door swung open. Woah, talk about on que. But that's not what scared me. What did have me frozen in place, mouth agape in horror, was the sight of my brother crawling through the open door, his pant leg soaked in green blood. I have to stop thinking about him getting hurt, it's becoming a reality! Next thing you know, I'll be thinking about all the different ways he could die during battle, or--

Gah! Stop it Jazz! Pull yourself together. Your brother is bleeding. Do something you moron!

"Oh my gosh, Danny!" I cried, coming to my senses and rushing over to him. I dragged him the rest of the way and hauled him onto the couch, closing the door behind me. Practically tearing through his jeans, I discovered his left leg had a rather nasty gash that was bleeding profoundly. Having dealt with this kind of situation more than once, I instantly got to work. I grabbed the emergency first aid kit from under the kitchen sink and re-entered the living room. Not long afterwards I took a deep breath and sat back on my heels, brushing a stubborn strand of orange hair back, Danny's wound now cleaned and bandaged.

"Valerie again?" I inquired bitterly. Hey, any sister would hate a girl who hurts her brother. Danny nodded, confirming my accusation. I glared at the Valerie image in my mind before helping Danny up the stairs and back in his bedroom once again.

Once I was sure he didn't need anything else, I shut the door and walked slowly down the steps, thinking about past events.

"This is the last straw," I muttered to no in particular--myself, I guess. "I'm going to help Danny, whether he likes it or not."

I nodded to myself and my eyes burned with fierce determination.

* * *

Batholith Fetish: Sorry if this didn't come out that great, I was listening to my iPod all the way through and not fully focusing on what I was writing. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your...reviews! Go ahead, don't be shy.


	2. The Portal

Batholith Fetish: Yipee, I got a review! I think maybe I shoutl upload like this: for chapter three, I have to have three reviews (more would be great hehe) or something like that...Just a thought

* * *

Chapter Two: The Portal

Easier said than done. The ensurity I had felt with myself earlier vanished the minute I sat down and really thought about it. I had no idea how I could possibly help Danny, without getting blasted by ghost creeps myself. Still, I remained determined.

I paced the living room for a bit, mulling over my thoughts, shaking my head at every one. Just when my brain was about to burst, I gave up and went down to the lab. Maybe I could get some ideas there.

I looked about the basement slash lab in interest for once in my life, inspecting every weapon with extra care and reading their labels to figure out what they did. Perhaps I could train myself to use these weapons expertly? I need to find a way to talk my dad into making another Fenton Thermos without raising suspitions. As big a fool as he is, even he would wonder why his daughter wanted a soup holder.

An hour later and I was almost ready to give up. Half of the weapons Jack broke and needed repairing, a quarter of them had Danny's ecto-signature and were designed to harm only him (obsessed much?), and the other quarter were the ones Danny constantly used during battles. Just as I was about to end my search and go back upstairs, however, I noticed a certain something at the far end of the lab that caught my eye.

"The portal," I murmured, taking my hand off the railing and making my way towards the Fenton Ghost Portal. I stared up at the great metal door, deep in thought once more. This portal...it was this portal that had given Danny his powers. I gasped as I was struck with sudden inspiration. I should become a halfa too! Of course! This was the best way to help Danny, and--

Oh, what am I thinking? Danny almost died when he went in here. There was a likely chance I could die. Then again, maybe I would only half die...

Cautiously, I pressed the button that opened the portal. Its large metal doors parted, revealing a dark, narrow passage. I peeked inside. It looked pretty creepy. Still...

Oh, get a grip on yourself, Jazz. You're doing this for Danny.

Nodding at myself (again), I carefully stepped in. My feet made soft padding noises as I walked down the passage, and other than the sound of my heart pounding in my ears, all remained silent. I looked around me. It didn't seem so dangerous.

I stopped abruptly, and mentally slapped myself. Why am I in here? I have no idea how Danny got his powers. All I know is he went into the portal, and then poof! Instant ghost powers, or at least that's what I think. To be honest, I didn't know what exactly it was that he did.

I squinted through the darkness, searching for an answer. Boy, I sure wish I had some light in here. I noticed a button on the right side of the portal. It must be a light switch. Oh how wrong I was. I hate being wrong.

Moments after I pressed that fatal button, my very molecules seemed to have a burning electricity running through them. Waves of pain surged through my frail body, an unbearable pain I never thought was possible. I screamed in agony, and it sounded so far away and unlike my own. I tried to crawl out of the portal, away from the pain, but I remained frozen in place, forced to submit to this unimaginable torture. And then, just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. The portal ceased to shoot out its fatal electrical waves at me, and the pain stopped, leaving me with an unusual numb, light-headed feeling. I staggered out of the portal, breathing heavily and slightly smoking. Everything swayed around me in blurry movements.

"Danny..." I whispered in a hoarse voice, before collapsing unceremoniously in a heap, my head making brutal contact with the cold, tiled floor of my parent's lab.

* * *

Batholith Fetish: I know I know, it was short, but I want to keep it suspenseful! Plus I was listening to my iPod again hehe. Next chapter will be longer. :) Review please!


	3. Jazzling

Batholith Fetish: Ooh...I got much better reviews this time! You asked for me to write in second person, and it is my duty as an author to please me readers, but I'd like to keep it in Jazz's POV if that's okay. I like to imagine myself in her place hehe. :) Anyways, you asked for a longer chapter, so here it is!

* * *

Chapter Three: Jazzling

Darkness...pitch black...and then...(chorus sings) I see a light! It's getting brighter, and brighter, and...ow, that's pretty bright.

I groaned and blinked against the blinding whiteness. What happened? Oh, my head hurts. I must have hit the floor pretty hard. Wait, floor? Then that means I must have passed out!

"Jazz?"

Oh no, I hope Danny didn't hear my screaming! I heard footsteps above me and the basement door rattled. Thank goodness I remembered to lock it before I started snooping around. But what if he went intangible?

"Jazz! What's going on? I heard you scream!"

Crud, he did hear me. Think Jasmine! Excuses...excuses...uh...

"N-nothing! It was just...urm...a spider! Yeah, a really huge, disgusting spider!" I cursed at my lame excuse, but Danny isn't the brightest of sorts, and to my relief, he fell for it.

"Want me to take care of it?"

"No!" I said a little too loudly. I chuckled nervously, trying to cover it up. "I mean, no, it's fine. It uh...it already crawled away. You just rest up, little bro."

My heart didn't beat normally again until I heard his footsteps die away and was sure he had already gone back upstairs. I let out a sigh of relief, then tensed up again.

What happened? I just remember pushing a button, and then this shocking pain, and then...black. I touched my head tenderly, rubbing the sore spot. Let's see, why was I in there again? I was thinking about how Danny went in there and got super powers, so I went in there too to...

Get ghost powers.

My stomach clenched and I sweatdropped. That electricity...did that mean I got ghost powers too? Which means I'm half ghost? I'm half dead?!

Well, there's only way to find it.

Tentatively, I got up, not daring to look at my body and spoil the suspense. I closed my eyes and walked towards the full length mirror at the back of the lab, the same one Danny looked at when he turned half ghost. I heard and felt a slight clunk as my nose made contact with the mirror. Stepping backwards, I took a deep breath. Okay, this is it. Before I could change my mind, I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection with a gasp.

My eyes...they're purple! I blinked slowly, as if to ensure that these violet eyes were mine, and when I opened them again, they were still purple. I looked at my hair. Strangely enough it was still orange, but it was now cropped short and barely touched my shoulders. My regular torquoise headband was replaced with a still toruoise diamond clip on nestled in my pumpkin colored locks. My eyes traveled lower and took in my new outfit. My once black, long sleeved shirt was now a light blue short sleeve belly shirt, and my once blue pants and black shoes (I call them my slippers) were instead a pair of long, leg hugging, black pants and some black ankle high boots. To my disappointment, I had no emblem anywhere on me, but my outfit was held together by some orange straps. I have no idea where the straps came from, but they didn't look too bad on me. All in all, I looked a lot like Leeloo from that movie, The Fifth Element. (1)

I laughed at my reflection, once more in high spirits. I did it! I'm a half ghost! Now I can help Danny. One problem though: I have no idea how to use my powers.

I decided to start by figuring out how to transform back. I cleared my throat awkwardly, and said quietly, so Danny wouldn't hear, "I'm going ghost!"

I looked down. Nothing happened. Hmm, maybe that was only Danny's thing. I raised my arms tentatively, and willed myself to change. To my delight, it worked! Although it was different from Danny's transformation. Instead of a blue ring, a purple ring appeared. And instead of just splitting from there, it did a complete counterclockwise motion, converting me back to my human form. Once I looked like Jazz Fenton again, I hugged myself in glee. Good old body.

So, how exactly did that work? Let's see...I willed myself to transform, and it happened. I wonder if that's how it works with Danny too? I decided to try again. Spreading my feet slightly apart, I raised my arms in the same position as before. Transform, I willed myself. The same purple ring appeared around my waist once more, did its counterclockwise turn, and left me standing there as a half ghost.

I looked down at my ghostly body and grinned. This is amazing! No wonder Danny doesn't want to try and turn himself back into a human.

After admiring my new ability, I got down to business. I turned myself into a halfa to help Danny, and in order to do that, I'm going to have to learn how to control my other powers. What's something easy Danny can do that I can practice on?

Intangibility.

Ok, I should start with something small. I saw a small refrigerator sitting on the top of a shelf. That'll do. I climbed on a table and tried to push my hand through it and grab something from inside, all the time willing myself to turn intangible.

_Intangible, intangible, go intangible_

Before I knew what was happening, I landed hard on the floor, the Hershey chocolate bar clutched in my hand. My whole body must have gone intangible, and I went right through the table. I crawled out from under the furniture, rubbing my sore bottom. I'll need more practice on that until I can turn just a part of my body intangible. Alright, well, that went better than I thought it would. Time to try something else.

Invisibility.

I went back over to the full length mirror, chewing on my little prize. I frowned in mid-bite, and focused on my hand, willing it to turn the candy invisible. In the blink of an eye, I had disappeared. I cried out in surprise. One minute my body was there, and the next, poof! It's gone! My focus broke and almost instantly, my body reappeared. I let out a sigh of relief, glad to have my reflection back. Looks like I'll need more work on that too.

Suddenly, the Hershey bar fell from my hand. I looked at my hand in confusion, sure I had a firm grip on it, only to discover that my hand had gone intangible. But I didn't even will it to! I willed it to be tangible again, and to my relief, it obeyed. I rubbed my hands together, just to be sure I could still feel them, and picked up the chocolate. I guess this is what Danny meant when he said he didn't have any control over his powers at first. But it was easier and quicker for me to get my hand back to normal than it was for him. Must be because I'm older.

Satisfied with my new abilities, I exited the lab, filled with happiness. I have ghost powers! This is so exciting!

I went into the kitchen and found Danny sitting there, doing his homework.

"I thought you were resting?"

"Well, I was sleeping peacefully until someone screamed," he accused playfully.

"Ah, sorry about that. Like I said, spider," I said guiltily, with a hint of nervousness. Thankfully, he didn't catch that. Apparently, I was acting normally to him. Either that, or he's just clueless.

I went over to the fridge and poured myself a glass of milk, thirsty from the chocolate. I hummed as I drank, smiling at the thought of my new powers. Danny raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you so happy about?"

I stopped humming and looked at him thoughtfully. Should I tell him? He would be able to help me gain control. But what if he wouldn't let me help him fight? With two poofs, Angel Jazz and Demon Jazz were hovering over my shoulders.

'Tell him,' Angel Jazz pursuaded. 'After all, he told you his secret.'

'No way!' Demon Jazz argued. 'The only reason he told you, is because he found out you knew. I'll bet he never would have told you if it weren't for his jerky future self!'

'Families should not keep secrets,' Angel Jazz continued. 'It's unhealthy.'

'If you tell him, not only will he not let you fight, he'll probably go down to the lab and try to take away your powers,' Demon Jazz persisted. 'According to him, it's perfectly safe for a dumb fourteen year old to be out fighting ghosts, but of course it's far too dangerous for a sixteen year old. Hmph, amateur.'

"Jazz?" Danny suddenly asked, interrupting the argument between my good and evil conscience.

'Think about it,' Angel Jazz said with a smile, before vanishing into thin air.

'We'll be back,' Demon Jazz warned threateningly, before she too vanished into thin air. By now, I had made up my mind.

"Oh, nothing," I said casually. "Just thinking about what a beautiful day it is."

Danny looked at me strangely, but shrugged it off.

"Whatever," he said, gathering his assignment and going back to his room. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I've been doing that a lot lately. But I was a bit worried. Is this something I can keep from Danny?

Oh well. As long as it helps Danny, I'll do whatever it takes.

When I had finished my snack, I went outside so I could practice without worrying about blasting one of my parent's inventions. I transformed behind a bush and decided to practice flying first. Shutting my eyes tightly, I willed my feet off the ground. When I opened my now purple eyes again, I saw I was now hovering a foot off the ground. Squee! Higher, I willed myself. My body obeyed, and rose another foot into the air. I laughed in joy and willed myself to go forward. It worked, and I was now flying through Amity Park. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced! Ha! Watch out Amity Park, there's a new hero in town, and her name is--

I stopped short. I hadn't thought of a name for myself yet! I couldn't call myself Jazz Phantom, Danny would suspect it immediately. Not to mention Maddie and Jack might realize the connection between Danny and Jazz. I needed something catchy, something that goes with my name, but at the same time makes it hard for someone to figure out my secret identity. Oh cool, I have a secret identity!

I floated around Amity Park, searching for something that would help me. And then the answer hit me. Literally. I wa so busy looking around I hadn't bothered to see where I was going. As I result, I smacked right into a billboard. Curse these ads. I rubbed my nose and glared up at the sign. As soon as I saw what it said, my previously annoyed face brightened up.

_Buy Loreal for a dazzling new do! _it read. Dazzling...it sort of sounds like Jazz...Jazzling, that's it! Jazzling! I'm usually pretty lame at naming ghosts, but this sounded pretty catchy, if I do say so myself. Just as long as they don't start calling me 'Inviso-belle' or something.

Watch out Amity Park, there's a new hero in town, and her name is Jazzling!

* * *

Batholith Fetish: (Wipes forehead) Whoo! This was a long chapter. And I was listening to my iPod again hehe. Well, I only have one thing to say: REVIEW! Pretty please? It'll make my day, thanks. :)

(1) I have a picture of Jazzling (an edited Leeloo, really) that I can email to anyone who wants it. Or go to this link, if it works: s299./albums/mm319/Batholith-Fetish/Shes a Phantom/?actionview¤tJazzling.jpg or better you just go to my Photobucket account (Batholith-Fetish) and click the album 'She's a Phantom'. You'll find it there.


	4. A Befriended Ghost

Batholith Fetish: Yikes! Looks like someone was upset that I chopped off Jazz's hair. Sorry, but I wanted to have a mental image of her looking like Leeloo. Don't worry, I won't talk much about her hair, so just imagine it's still long hehe. Sorry if this chapter took a while. Not only am I working on my other story, Harry Potter and the Messed Up Website, but also as I type I have no clue what I'm about to write. Maybe I should get my iPod...it helps me think more clearly but it also gets me distracted. On top of all this, I have a mountain of schoolwork waiting for me (I'm procastinating right now hehe), and so my updates might take longer. But enough chit chat, let's get down to business. Onward, to chapter four!

* * *

Chapter Four: A Befriended Ghost

I've spent the last couple of days practicing, and am now far more comfortable about my powers. My first dinner as a half ghost was pretty...interesting, though. First off, my hand kept unwillingly going intangible and I couldn't keep a firm hold on my fork. Not to mention my mouth went invisible once, and to my embarassment, everyone thought I was chewing with my mouth open. Danny looked rather suspicious, but otherwise said nothing. So dinner didn't go too bad, that is, until Jack decided to give us a display of his latest invention, the Fenton Censor (1), which shoots out a little red laser that burns through a ghost's skin, even if he's intangible. I instantly sweatdropped. Either it would shoot me, or it would get confused over Danny and I, and not know who to shoot. Either way, that was all the proof Danny needed to figure out I was now half ghost. So, I did the first and only thing that came to my mind on such short notice. Pointing out the kitchen window, I yelled out,

"Dad, look! I think I see a ghost in the backyard!"

The minute he heard those words, Jack leapt up from his chair and ran out the back door screaming "Ghosts!", Maddie on his heel. I turned to Danny and gave him a knowing smile, to make it seem like I had been covering up for him. To my relief, he fell for it. Hey, I don't like lying to Danny, but I'm not ready to tell him I'm a halfa yet. Actually, I'm not quite sure if I'll ever be ready to tell him. I guess this is how he felt before he told me his secret.

Anyways, back to the present. So yeah, dinner was pretty wild, especially when Jack started shooting the neighbor's animal-shaped hedges, all the while screaming "Die ghosts!". But at least that's over. Right now, I'm currently dealing with a far more hectic problem. And her name is Kitty.

Kitty is Johnny 13's girlfriend, the one who wanted to use my body to regain power because her klutz of a boyfriend got her hurt in our ghost portal. Right now she was wrecking havoc upon Amity Park, destroying everything in her path. But to my surprise I noticed she was sobbing bitterly and appeared very distressed about something, all the time schreeching out a name I couldn't make out. Willing myself to fly, I floated over to where she was shooting blue rays at a mailbox until you couldn't even call it a mailbox anymore, it was nothing but a black, smoking stump, the ashes of once letters scattered around it. I approached her tentatively, clearing my mind so I could focus on willing a power should I need it. As I neared her, I noted that an orange whisp of smoke flew from my mouth. That must be my ghost sense. But I seem to recall Danny saying that his ghost sense was connected to his ice powers. I wonder what kind of power my ghost sense is connected to, if any.

I landed on the sidewalk directly behind her, my boots making a slight click as they made contact with the cement. I outstretched my arm to tap her, doing so with extreme caution. After all, she was my first ghost to deal with. I tapped her shoulder awkwardly, and she instantly spun around, her green hair swinging through the air with a _swoosh_ as her fearful red eyes penetrated into my purple ones.

"W-who are you?" she stammered, wiping at her runny mascara and trying to appear braver than she felt. I, too, tried to appeared braver than I felt.

"I am Jazzling," I answered, standing up straight and tall with newfound courage, "And as protector of Amity Park it is my duty to demand you cease causing destruction upon my town."  
_Please_, I almost added, but held back, that would make me look weak.

Kitty frowned slightly at me, then turned around and started destroying property again, ignoring my demand. She screamed a name again, and it was then that I finally understood who she was calling: Johnny.

I walked up to her and grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her, but she shrugged it away.

"Leave me alone," she whimpered, in a voice so miserable and piteous I couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

"What's the matter?" I asked, this time grabbing her shoulders and turning her around to face me. She stared hard into my eyes, as if contemplating whether or not she could trust me, then sighed hopelessly.

"Me and Johnny were captured by those freaks, the Guys In White," she confessed. Guys In White...I remember hearing Danny complain about them. They must be a real pain for other ghosts too.

"His stupid shadow got caught too," she continued, searching the skies, purple from the setting sun, as if hoping to catch a glimpse of her beloved boyfriend. "I got away from them and hid. Johnny did too, but we got separated, and the last thing I saw was his bike crashing. Now I don't know if they caught him again, or if he's hurt, or...or..."

With this, she broke into a fresh fit of bitter sobs. I patted her shoulder reassuringly, then willed myself to start flying, pulling her up with me.

"I'll help you find him. But you gotta stop wrecking my town," I added. She nodded and we floated around, scouting the city for any trace of the biker. We didn't have much luck, but Kitty seemed a bit comforted by my presence.

"Gee, thanks," she said awkwardly, as if the word 'thanks' sounded new on her tongue. "You know, that ghost kid would never have helped me. He would've blasted me back to the ghost zone."

"Ghost kid?"

"Danny Phantom. You know him?"

"Never heard of him," I lied, trying to act casual, as if Danny Phantom were a new subject to me. So these were the kinds of ghosts he fought. Kitty didn't seem very dangerous though, she just needed to control herself.

"I'm Kitty," she continued, taking no notice of my nervousness. Her senses were too keen on finding Johnny to pay attention to that. "What was it you called yourself again?"

"Jazzling."

"Huh. Catchy. So, what side do you fight for?"

"Uh...good?" I replied, not quite sure what she meant.

"Oh," she said, seeming a bit disappointed by my answer. I guess there aren't many other ghost girls for her to talk to.

We had been flying around for some time now, until we heard a faint voice calling. Kitty halted abruptly, and held out her arm to stop me too.

"Did you hear that?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes darting about for the source of the sound. The voice called out again, and Kitty's face seemed to brighten considerably. "Maybe it's Johnny!"

"Only one way to find out," I declared, and with that we both took off flying towards the direction of the calls. We soon came to another road, and our search ended at last.

A few yards away was a motorcycle, lying on its side, forgotten and deserted, crashed and scratched. And rushing frantically through the streets was none other than Johnny 13.

"Kitten! Come on baby, where are you? Kitty!" he called out, shoving people aside as he searched high and low for his girlfriend.

"Johnny!" Kitty squealed, rushing past me to trap her lover in a bone crushing hug. They hugged and kissed happily, reunited at last. I watched the sweet scene with a smile on my face, but my grin quickly dropped when I realized something horrifying. Oil was leaking from Johnny's bike, and a discarded cigarette that was still lighted was barely a foot away. The oil ran through the street, trying to reach the sewer, but an obstacle was in its way...

Realizing the worst was going to happen, I quickly shoved everyone aside, including the happy ghost couple, and willed myself hard to create a shield. A loud boom was heard as the oil made contact with the cigarette and exploded nastily. I felt power draining from me as all my energy went into that shield, which had now expanded due to the blast, but I kept my feet firmly on the ground until at last I couldn't take it anymore and let down my shield. Smoke spread out in all directions, and I could already hear some Amity Park firemen on their way. Boy, those guys are fast.

"We've got to get out of here!" Kitty cried out between coughs, recieving a nod from her boyfriend. She turned to me and hugged me briefly. "Thanks for you help!"

And with that, she leapt into Johnny's arms and they flew off together.

I was thankful for all the smoke, which meant I could transform without anybody seeing me. A crowd of people were huddled over the motorcycle, which was aflame and beyond repair (much to Johnny's distress), and they appeared to be looking for someone. A news reporter with a microphone suddenly came up to me, a camera following close behind.

"Did you see her?" she asks excitedly, literally shoving the microphone in my face.

"Who?" I asked, looking at the camera nervously. Yes, I'm rather camera shy.

"That ghost girl, the one who stopped the explosion?"

I shook my head no. The lady turned back to the camera.

"Well Amity Park, we don't know who stopped this highly dangerous explosion, but whoever she is, she's a hero!"

I beamed at being called a hero, and walked up boldy to the camera.

"I never saw her," I told the woman, "But she said her name is Jazzling."

* * *

The moment I got home, I went straight to my computer. I created a new folder, naming it Ghost Files, similar to Danny's. I created two more folders, one labeled Friends and the other Enemies, and opened up a document. Under the name friends, I typed in: Kitty. Just because she was an enemy of Danny's, didn't mean she had to be an enemy of mine. Smiling to myself, I turned off my laptop and climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly from my exhausting day, dreaming of being Amity Park's new heroine.

* * *

Batholith Fetish: Jazz is a hero! Hooray! Helping Kitty just seemed like a Jazz thing to do. Blasting her to the ghost zone would have been too much of Danny's thing. Throughout the story, keep in mind that Jazz has an orange, smokey ghost sense. Danny has a blue wispy ghost sense, and is linked to his ice power. So what kind of power does Jazz possess that is linked to her orange ghost sense? Hmm...I wonder... Review and I just might let you find out hehe :)

(1) This is my own invention.


	5. Changes for Spectra

Batholith Fetish: Oh my...you don't hate me do you? I can't help it! I've had a major writer's block in all my stories (which aren't many but still...)!! I am terribly sorry, hopefully you won't have to wait this long for future chapters.

* * *

Chapter Five: Changes for Spectra

Thankfully, my ghost sense didn't go off during school, and I made it through the day without any problems. I'm so glad Danny's and my ghost sense don't go off when we're near each other, because that would be a dead giveaway. Our senses do go off when in ghost form, however, which I learned today.

I was just touring Amity Park in the air, practicing my fabulous new powers, when I felt my throat get that same burning sensation and a puff of orange smoke flew from my mouth, indicating that my ghost sense had gone off. I looked around but the only person I saw was a young woman with bright red hair and dark sunglasses covering forestry green eyes, wearing a red work coat and knee-length skirt, and cherry red high heels. Come to think of it, she looked rather familiar. I'm pretty sure I've seen her at school before...ah yes! She was that therapist who feeds of teen misery--Penelope Spectra!

I watched her cautiously, from a distance. After all, she had been a tough ghost for Danny to deal with, and she almost got me killed with the whole domino incident. I watched her pace around a bit, then settle down on an empty wooden park bench. She opened up a compact mirror and frowned at her reflection. I wondered where her ghost assistant was...Bertrand, his name was? Just as I was about to search for him, Spectra's stomach growled loudly. She clamped a hand over it in embarassment, but calmed when she saw that no one was around. Or so she thought...

Well, no one except me, but she didn't need to know that. At least, not yet. Her actions confused me, though. Can ghosts get hungry? I intended to find out, and made my presence aware to her by landing directly in front of the bench where she sat. She gasped, startled, then regained her composure and glared warily at me.

"What are you?" she asked me demandingly. I ignored the fact that she said 'what' instead of 'who', and answered calmly,

"I am Jazzling, and as protector of Amity Park, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of my town."

Spectra crossed her legs to make it clear she wasn't about to go anywhere, and raised a neatly plucked eyebrow at me.

"Oh, really?"

I nodded confidently, even though my insides were shaking being face to face with this dangerous young spook.

"And why should I? I'm not doing anything wrong."

I paused. She did have a point, although I'm pretty sure I heard her mutter "yet" under her breath.

"Well, uh..."

Before I could come up with a good reason, however, her stomach grumbled loudly again. Spectra pretended not to hear, although her cheeks grew as dark as her cherry red shoes. I looked at her questioningly.

"Can ghosts get hungry?"

"You should know. You are, after all, a ghost, aren't you?" she asked in a daring tone, pushing me to spill my secret. I remained silent. I still wasn't quite ready to let anyone know I was half ghost. I might not ever be ready. I was glad when she decided to answer for me.

"But yes, we can. Especially ghosts like me, who feed off of human emotions. Amity Park is apparently not a miserable town this week. I haven't eaten in two days!" Her stomach growled again in confirmation. I also noticed her facial features looked kind of...old. Didn't she say feeding off misery also kept her young?

"Where's Bertrand?" I asked suddenly. She looked caught off guard for a moment, then frowned.

"What's it any of your business?" she inquired harshly. Ok, wrong question. I didn't want to get on this ghost's bad side.

"Oh, nothing, just curious." I gazed at her thoughtfully, then wondered aloud, "Have you ever tried feeding off of something other than misery?"

She stared at me, as if that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. "Huh?"

"You know, try something else. Like, say, happiness for example."

"Happiness?" she repeated. 'What are you, a parrot?' I wanted to retort, but held my tongue, that would be unwise. I wasn't ready to fight ghosts like her. The last thing I wanted was to get on her nerves. Instead, I replied,

"Yes, happiness," with complete patience. I'm gonna make a good psychologist when I'm an adult. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Before I could stop myself, I grabbed her hand gently and pulled her off the bench. To my relief, she didn't protest. I wasn't sure how she would react if I touched her.

We walked--well, flew--around Amity Park, searching for a new emotion to satisfy her tastes, until we came across a group of children at the park. They slipped down slides and twisted in their swings, clutching the chains for dear life, all the time laughing with the kind of joy only children possess. I smiled.

"Feel all that energy?"

Spectra sniffed the air tentatively and made a face.

"It's too positive."

I sighed in irritation. She reminded me very much of Danny at this moment. Stubborn and choosy.

"Oh, stop being picky," I teased. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

The loud grumble of her stomach answered for me, and I smirked.

"Just try it," I persisted, as if encouraging a young child to try their spinach.

She sniffed the air again, as if tasting it, then took in three deep breaths. That must be how she eats; by breathing in the energy. It was strange, but ghosts aren't exactly normal. Spectra paused. I leaned forward in anticipation. She raised her eyebrows, and took in five more deep breaths of the positive energy of children's laughter.

"Not bad," she commented once she had finished. Not only had her stomach quieted down, but I also noticed she looked younger and healthier than she did previously, and appeared to be glowing a faint yet beautiful green.

She sighed thoughtfully for a moment, then turned to me with a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks...I guess," she said rather awkwardly. "You're a lot better than that Phantom punk. He wouldn't have helped me in a situation like. Either he'd laugh, blast me to the ghost zone, or both."

That's the second time I heard a ghost mention that about Danny. He really needs to listen to these ghosts' problems instead of just fighting them. My mind suddenly traced upon the new ghost files I had created the night before. One file labeled Friends, the other Enemies. I should try to get Spectra as a friend, especially if she's thanking me. It'll be great to have her as an ally. Better than an enemy anyway. It's now or never.

"So, does this mean we're friends?" I asked hopefully. I watched her reaction, carefully noting every expression. At first she sneered at me, but then her face softened up considerably.

"We'll see," she said mysteriously, although she nodded her head to say yes. She rose up gracefully into the sky, waved at me, and flew off.

No sooner had she left than my ghost sense went off again. I looked left and right, and to my horror came face to face with Danny Phantom, a.k.a Danny Fenton, also known as my baby brother. I froze in midair, questions running through my head. How was I going to deal with him? Would he fight me? Would I be able to fight him back? What if he suspects who I really am?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Danny's echoey voice rang out, snapping me out of my thoughts. I pushed a stubborn strand of orange hair out of my eyes and stood up straighter, putting on the usual mask of bravery I've been using with all the ghosts I've dealt with so far.

"I am Jazzling, and new protector of Amity Park," I explained for the second time that day. Hey, my voice sounds echoey too. Ha, never noticed that.

The 'protector of Amity Park' issue seemed to throw him off track. I'm guessing there aren't many good ghosts around here. Though he appeared stunned, he kept his gaurd up, as if he suspected a trap.

"What were you doing with Spectra?" he asked suspiciously.

"If you must know, I was helping her. You seriously need to hear these ghosts out before you beat them to a pulp, Danny."

"How do you know my name?"

I sweatdropped. Can't let him find out my secret! Think Jazz! Um...a good excuse...ok...ummm...

"Oh...uh...internet?" I made up nervously. Again, for once in my life, I was grateful he wasn't the brightest of sorts. He seemed satisfied with my answer and didn't notice my uncertainty. Just as long as that Sam girl isn't here; she would immediately recognize those kinds of signs and might get me exposed.

"So, what are you supposed to be?"

"A new protector of Amity Park," I stated boldy, straightening with pride.

"Really?" he drawled out, his voice coated with suspition of a trick.

"Yes, really," I assured him with a roll of my eyes. I looked down at my watch (I put it on earlier, I didn't transform with it) and realized that the clock was ticking near eight thirty, which is our curfew. I faced Danny again, who was looking at my watch with an air of caution, as if he believed I would shoot lasers out of it or something. Can't say I blamed him, after all the inventions our parents have made.

"I have to go to a...uh...meeting," I lied. "See you around, Phantom."

And with that, I quickly flew away before he could ask any more questions that might reveal me. I flew in the opposite direction, towards the mall, and once I was certain he wasn't following me, I transformed back into my human self behind a dumpster and walked home casually, as if I had been shopping the whole time.

"Hello!" I greeted my parents warmly the minute I entered Fenton Works.

"Where have you been, Jasmine?" mom inquired, not looking up from the latest invention she and dad were working on.

"Did it involve ghosts?" my dad piped up hopefully.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," I said mysteriously, going up to my bedroom and leaving behind a confused set of parents.

I set my bag down at the foot of my bed and sat down, facing my laptop once more. I opened up my ghost files (I love the way that sounds. Ghost Files. Like I'm now a part of the ghost hunting Danny hid from me for so long) and went to my Ghost Friends folder. Right under Kitty's name, I typed in Penelope Spectra. I sat back and smiled at my list. It was very short, but we'll see how long that lasts.

* * *

Batholith Fetish: So that's another one of Danny's enemies that Jazz has helped and befriended. But so far she's just been using her amazing brain power to make allies. When will she start using her fists? Or will she? Coming soon hehe...


	6. Calamari, anyone?

Batholith Fetish: -Bruce Almighty Tomatoe Soup Parting Music plays- (Batholith Fetish floats down, arms spread out, wearing a long white dress and surrounded by birds and butterflies and white light) -Soup Parting Music continues-

(meanwhile, Batholith Fetish loses coordination and falls into a tree)

Ack!! (Falls out of tree and grins awkwardly, leaves fluttering to the ground) I'M BACK! Did you miss me? Huh? Did you, did you, did you? Hehe sorry I am on a maximum sugar rush due to chocolate chip cookies. Ah, I'm in heaven! COOKIES!!

...anyways!

* * *

Chapter Six: Calamari, anyone?

I was just sitting peacefully in math, listening to Mr. Burkes go on and on (but unlike others, I was fully interested), when my throat heated up and a strand of orange smoke billowed out between my parted lips. My ghost sense.

"Um, Mr. Burkes, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked meekly, my hand raised. Unlike Danny, I wasn't used to asking to be excused, because I was usually so deeply interested in what I what studying that I would rather hold it in than miss out on a precious minute of education. Everyone thinks I am weird because of this, which is why I don't have any friends even though I'm a sociable person, but it's just how I feel. I am who I am and I can't change that.

The math teacher looked a bit confused, but smiled at me.

"Of course, Miss Fenton," he permitted, going back to his lesson. I nodded my gratitude to him and slipped out the room. Since there was no one in the halls, I transformed right there and began floating through Casper High's halls, searching for the ghost that had disturbed my senses.

"Oh, it's you again," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Danny Phantom hovering behind me, completely alert to his surroundings, prepared for a surprise attack at any moment. And it came.

All I saw was a flash of dark red before Phantom and I were thrown none to gently through the doors and into the playground. We skidded through the dirt but quickly got up again, in battle stance. Before us stood Valerie Gray, in her hunter gear, pointing a gun right at us. Well, at Danny, but once she saw me, she fumbled around in her backpack hastily and pulled out another gun, which she aimed at me.

"I've got you now, Phantom," she spat. She glared, then motioned at me. "And who's this?"

"It's Jazzling," I answered, in a voice laced with irritation. I was getting tired of everyone asking my name. Patience Jazz, they'll get it eventually, and boy will they remember it.

"Well then, Spazzling--"

"_Jazzling_!"

"Whatever. It's time for you and the ghost kid to fry."

I frowned at her. I really disliked this girl. How can Danny be friends with her, especially if she wants to vaporize his alter ego?

"Why are you going to shoot me? I'm not doing anything wrong. I just got here." I said innocently.

" 'Cause you're a _ghost_," she spat venemously, as if the word 'ghost' tasted bitter upon her lips, "And ghosts don't get a second chance."

Ok, now she was beginning to sound like our parents. However, just as I was about to retort to that statement, something long, thick and red swatted--no, smacked--us and sent all three of us flying backwards. Valerie scrambled off the ground, body tensed, eyes flashing, pointing her gun in every direction. As it aimed my way, she glared accusationally.

"You see! That's all you ghosts can do! Destroy!" she screeched. I glared daggers at her, outraged.

"How is this my fault?!" I screamed back at her. "Did you not see me get thrown back too?!"

We would have started a nasty fight if Danny hadn't cleared his throat and pointed above us. We looked up and froze. Towering over us was a giant red squid, saliva dripping from its beak, it's eyes watching us hungrily. I gaped at it. A giant ghost squid? Impossible...but what I was seeing seemed possible enough.

Danny didn't seem surprised. Unfazed by the horrifying sight, he flew right up to the ghost monster's head and started blasting at its face, trying to hit its eye. I started to fly up in a meek attempt to help him, but was sent plummeting to the ground again, a searing pain in my arm. I looked over my shoulder to see Valerie pointing her gun right at me, smoke rising from its recent use. I looked down at my bleeding arm, a pitch black bullet nestled in it, then back at Valerie, as if I couldn't believe it. But the pain brought me back to reality, and if looks could kill, Valerie Gray would be nothing more than a steaming pile of ashes.

"You moron!" I screamed at her, biting my lip in pain and cradling my injured arm to my chest, all the while stomping menacingly over to where she was. I was boiling with rage. I couldn't help it. I _hated_ her. "You idiot! Why are you shooting me? There's a monster right in front of your nose, you stupid girl! Shoot him!"

Valerie trembled a bit under my harsh gaze, shocked at my rageful outburst. Deciding she wasn't worth my trouble, I grabbed her by the scruff of her suit collar and flew her to a nearby yard and dropped her right into their pool. She gasped once she emerged from the ice cold water, screaming bloody murder at me, but I ignored her and flew away, sniggering slightly. I would've liked to do more, but as a protector of Amity Park, it's my duty to keep my citizens safe. Besides, I had a squid to deal with...

When I got back to the fighting scene, Danny was being crushed by the squid's tentacles. My sisterly adrenaline rushing, I flew at full speed towards the creature and focused hard on my hand. Ectoplasmic blasts, I willed myself. Ectoplasmic blasts.

Pretty soon I felt my hand get a tingly feeling, then heat up. I wrapped my fingers around the ectoplasmic shot as if it were merely a baseball and hurled it at the tentacle. The shot went right through it, slicing the tentacle right off. Danny was released as the monster roared in agony, flailing half a tentacle. Danny looked my way, surprised that I had helped him, but I just gave him a reassuring smile and turned my focus back to the squid.

Danny and I made a pretty good team. It took barely ten minutes before the monster only had tantacle halves. It tried to crawl back to wherever it came from, whimpering in pain, but one final blast from the both of us and the squid lay dead at our feet (1). I was glad it was dead, I was beginning to feel a bit sorry for it. I have a very soft and tender heart, I can't stand seeing anything in pain. I was glad the squid was out of its misery. Danny just seemed satisfied that it wasn't terrorizing the town anymore.

Danny turned to face me and half smiled half frowned suspiciously, but his smile faded and frown deepened when he looked near my chest.

"You got shot," he stated. I looked down at my left arm. I had forgotten all about it during the fight, but now that I was paying it some attention, the searing sensation came back in painful waves. I clutched it gently, but smiled weakly at me brother, not wanting to worry him.

"It's fine," I reassured him. He didn't look very convinced.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head rapidly, but he still frowned.

"Here, come with me. My sister can help you."

"That won't be necessary!" I yelled, a bit too loudly. I coughed nervously. "I mean, honestly, I'll be alright."

He still didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject, deciding I needed some space. He looked around.

"Where's Valerie?"

I made a disgusted face at the name.

"Oh don't worry, I took care of her. She didn't exactly do the same to me," I answered, motioning at my arm.

"Valerie shot you?" Danny asked in disbelief, as if it was unexpected of Valerie. I just nodded, biting my lip again in pain. I was just about to say goodbye and fly home, when I heard to shouts behind me.

"DANNY!"

I turned around, and to my horror, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were running up to hill to Danny's aid.

"Are you okay?" They demanded. My heart ached. I wish I had friends like those, or just friends period. Someone who cares about you like that, and worries about you. But I guess that's too much to ask for. Even my family doesn't give me that much care.

"Danny, who's this?" came the voice of Sam, snapping me back to reality. I looked up to see Tucker and Sam eyeing me suspiciously, their hands resting protectively over their friend's arm.

"The name's Jazzling," I said, outstretching my hand, which they didn't take. I put my hand down awkardly, a little hurt, but their reactions made sense in a situation like this. I was, after all, a new ghost. After their first taste of Danni, it's only understandable that I wouldn't be immediately trusted. Danny, however, seemed to have faith in me.

"Relax guys," he assured them, turning to me with a slight smile. "She's okay."

My face glowed, and I beamed warmly at him. Danny was finally accepting me as someone useful in his ghost fighting! He didn't realize who I was, of course, but it still felt good.

Sam and Tucker's eyes fell upon the giant dead squid, and they looked at Danny questioningly. He shrugged. Seeming satisfied by the answer, they returned their gaze to the ghost. I was amazed at this. They just exchanged conversation with each other--without saying a single word! Why doesn't Danny have that kind of communication with me?

"So what are we going to do with it?" Sam asked, motioning to the lifeless squid. I looked back at it, then at them, and gave them a weak grin.

"Calamari, anyone?"

* * *

I was glad to get home. Sam had been watching my every move with intense suspicion. That girl really makes me nervous, and even a bit scared sometimes too. She never seemed to like me. The worst thing that could happen is her figuring me out, and then telling Danny. Tucker, however, doesn't seem to notice any similarities between me and Jazz. He found my calamari pun incredibly funny, even though Danny and Sam rolled their eyes. Nobody got any calamari though, since Danny sucked it in the Fenton Thermos. I need one of those too.

Well, my arm is better now. Thank goodness ghosts heal far faster than the average human. Although since I am half human, it's taking longer than the normal time for a ghost. But I'm not very worried about it, all I have there is a scar.

Remembering my scar makes me think of Valerie, and I absent mindedly clench my fists. How dare she! Just who does she think she is? Oh, that's right, a ghost hunter, but still. She really pisses me off. Eager to blow off some steam, I stomp over to my laptop and open up my Ghost Files. Under enemies, I type in Valerie Grey. I type it in twenty times, pounding the keys so viciously that Maddie asks me what's that noise. I erase nineteen of the names, and leave one Valerie Grey sitting under my Enemies folder. With a satisfied smirk, I shut off my computer and snuggled into the warmth my bed provided.

* * *

Batholith Fetish: Ooh, sorry for the long update, I could build a skyscraper with all my writing blocks! I really dislike Valerie, as you can plainly see. Now I'm hyped up on leftover brownies from the party I went to yesterday. Yummm...brownies... (I cram the delicious concunction in my mouth, where it is greatly appreciated by my taste buds, crumbs flying from my mouth as I speak) Review please!

(1) I know he's a _ghost_ squid, and was already dead to begin with so he can't be killed again, but just bear with me. I had to kill it to make the calamari pun hehe I'm so cruel...


	7. Sam, Skulker, and Meatballs

Batholith Fetish: Hmm...yes, well I seem to recall you asking for some Vlad. Never fear my precious reviewers, he shall come but I need your help. Should I make him an insane, merciless crazed up fruit loop who adds Jazz to his list of people he wants to destroy? Or have Jazz befriend him since all in all he's a lonely old man who wants a son? Also, I haven't seen the entire episode of Phantom Planet, only bits and pieces here and there, so I can't do it after that. Sorry. :(

* * *

Chapter Seven: Sam, Skulker, and Meatballs

I'm not quite sure how or when it started, but I was soon asking myself the same types of questions I'm sure ran through Danny's head, and especially one question in particular. I used to tell Danny not to worry about it, but now I find myself wondering and worrying about the same thing: Will my parents accept me? I mean, they hunt ghosts, of all things, which I happen to be. Well, half ghost anyways, but that's not the point. And Danny is their number one enemy. Will I become a top enemy of theirs too? And what if the town hates me and fears me, just like they did Danny? Worst of all, what if he, or Sam or Tucker, figures me out? What if Danny feels so angry and betrayed that I'm keeping this a secret from him, that he doesn't stand up for me or try to protect me, and my parents kick me out of the house or dissect me "molecule by molecule"? So many what ifs are running through my mind. God, now I know exactly how Danny feels.

I've made up my mind not to tell anyone at all, not even Danny. I'm still bothered by the fact that the only reason he told me his secret is because he found out I knew. But Sam is getting very suspicious.

It was Friday and Danny's friends had come over to spend the night. We were down in the lab discussing how to prepare Danny for his next ghost fight. Well, they were anyways. Even though Danny confirmed me as a member of Team Phantom, they ignore me completely. They do it all time. It pains me to know that my baby brother doesn't need me anymore and that his friends don't like me very much, but we'll get to that later. Everything was going fine, when Danny's ghost sense went off. Unfortunately, so did mine.

"What was that?" Sam asked, her question directed at me. She notices me at the most inconvenient times.

"What was what?" I asked casually, trying to play dumb.

"It just looked like smoke came out of your mouth," Sam answered, her eyes narrowed at me suspiciously.

"Smoke? Oh, uh, Mom's baking cookies, they might be burning!"

And with that, I rushed up to the kitchen as fast as I could. That was close. Sam's getting way too suspicious. Wait a second, my ghost sense went off. Duh, that means ghost!

I quietly opened the kitchen door and walked out to the backyard, where I transformed behind a bush. Willing myself invisible so Danny's wouldn't see me fly off from his yard, I waited until I was out of sight before willing myself visible again and scanning the horizon of Amity Park before me.

Hmm. Nothing seemed to be going on. Until...

I was suddenly wacked from behind and fell to the ground, skidding across the hard pavement. Ouch. I rubbed my head gingerly where it had been hit, and looked around my wildly, searching for the culprit. My purple eyes met a large, metallic...thing. It had a metal armor and green flames for hair, and at first I wasn't sure if it was a ghost or something else, until I recognized him as that Skulker ghost Danny was always complaining about. I grit my teeth and lifted myself off the ground, slowly so as not to alarm him. He hadn't seen me yet, thank god. It didn't take long for me, with my brain as it is, to figure out that Skulker had really been aiming for Danny, who was circling the air a few yards away, and I had gotten in the way of the shot.

Skulker, or Ghost X as I had once called him, brought out his gun again, but with a swift kick I took him by surprise and knocked the gun out of his hands before he could shoot. Nobody messes with my little brother. Skulker was caught off guard for a second, and although he quickly recovered, I still had the advantage of surprise and willed an ecto beam in my hand, which I shot at him. I grabbed his gun that was lying nearby and put in my pocket (it was small gun), figuring I could use it against him or some other ghost later.

By this time, Danny had flown over to me. Throwing me a grateful smile, we then proceeded to kick Skulker's butt. Although he had all these high tech guns and missles and such, he still got beat often by Danny, and he naturally had a much tougher time dealing with two ghost kids. I didn't even bother to try and befriend him as I did the other ghosts; I knew his tricks and all he had done and tried to do to Danny, and I wasn't about to play nice that easily.

Pretty soon, Skulker lay in a defeated heap at our feet, and Danny pulled out his thermos and sucked him in. Argh, I keep forgetting to get one of those for myself! We grinned at our success, and he was just about to say something to me, when Sam and Tucker came running up to him. Oh no, not again.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison. I smirked at their over-worry, but really my heart was torn at the sight of such good, caring friends. It's not fair, why can't I have that? Even Danny doesn't want to be my friend anymore. Sam and Tucker smiled in relief that their friend was safe, but they immediately frowned at me.

"You again," Sam noted rather bitterly. Tucker joined her glare. These people have some serious trust issues. I backed off slightly and was about to fly off, but Danny stopped me.

"Guys, I'm telling you, it's okay," he assured them. "She helped me beat Skulker."

"You mean Ghost X." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I clamped my mouth shut, and mentally cringed. Why did I have to say that in front of Sam?

"Ghost X? That sounds a lot like Jazz," Danny commented, unable to piece together the facts. I decided to put my acting skills to work.

"Oh, really?" I asked, feigning surprise. Though Danny and Tucker seemed to buy it, Sam didn't look that convinced. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, and with a silent wave of my hand, flew in the opposite direction of home, switching my route only when I was sure Danny couldn't see me anymore.

First thing's first: I went to the basement and searched around until I found a Fenton thermos. I smiled to myself. Now I can really fight ghosts.

I went up to my room and opened up my precious Ghost Files, labeling Skulker (I actually typed in Ghost X) under my Enemies folder. After locking my bedroom door and ensuring that it was secure, I slowly brought out Skulker's gun from my pocket. I inspected it closely, and although I was unable to test it at the moment, I could pretty much figure out what did what. Laying it down carefully on my desk, I willed myself intangible and flew down to the lab, retrieving a good sized cardboard box before flying back up to my room. Nobody noticed a thing. Smiling to myself, I opened my desk drawer and pulled out a black permanent marker, and labeled the box Ghost Weapons. After figuring out how to turn the gun off, I placed it in the box along with the Fenton Thermos. I closed the box, shoved it in a corner of my room, and threw a blanket over it to hide it. Whistling happily to myself, I skipped down the stairs to dinner.

I wish I would've waited a little longer.

For dinner we had spaghetti and meatballs. For once, our dinner went normally. But I should've known all good things come to an end. Halfway through his meal, Jack suddenly pulled out an ecto gun and aimed it a meatball.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Maddie sighed in exhasperation, not wanting another meal splattered on her kitchen wall.

"This meatball blinked at me!" Jack shouted, not lowering his aim. "I'll bet it's a ghost meatball!"

Maddie groaned and slapped her forehead. I felt sorry for her at the moment.

"Jack, I didn't cook with ghostly meatballs."

"Maybe a ghost possessed it?" Jack suggested. "DIE GHOSTS!"

"Jack, no!" Maddie started to shout, but she was too late.

To our horror, he pulled the trigger.

KA-BOOM!

Meatballs and spaghetti flew in all directions, and not only his, but ours too. What a horrendous experience. There were spaghetti and meatballs splattered _everywhere_ -- on the table, on the walls, on the floor, on our clothes, and in my hair. Yuck. Washing this out is going to be a nightmare.

"Hooray! I defeated the ghosts!" Jack yelled in glee, jumping up from his chair. He slipped on a spaghettie strand (how original) and landed hard on the floor, the entire house shaking with his tremendous weight. It kind of reminded me of Fat Bastard from one of my favorite movies, Austin Powers. (1)

Despite this fall, Jack was still triumphant in his success, but the grin was soon wiped off his face by the sight of Maddie standing over him with spaghetti all over her and a 'you're-in-trouble' look on her face.

"Jack Fenton, go to your room right now!" she commanded in a firm maternal voice.

"Yes, Maddie," Jack sighed, trudging up the stairs in defeat.

Ah yes, another Fenton family dinner. What an experience.

* * *

After washing the spaghetti out of my hair (which, may I add, was not a pretty sight), I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed. I decided it was still a bit early, though, so I went down to the kitchen to get some hot cocoa. To my surprise, Danny was sitting at the table, stirring his own cup of cocoa absent mindedly and staring out into space.

"What's the matter, Danny?" I asked suddenly, startling him out of his trance.

"Oh, hey Jazz," he greeted me without much enthusiasm. "It's just, there's this new ghost, Jazzling."

My heart froze.

"Really?" I asked rather nervously. "What an interesting name. Is she...bothering you?"

"That's just it, she isn't bothering me, she's helping me!" Danny exclaimed. He quieted down so that I had to strain my ears to hear him. "It's just that I really like her, but I don't think my friends trust her."

That was for sure. I prepared my own cup of hot cocoa, pondering over the subject as I got it ready, and sat down across Danny with the steaming mug in front of me.

"It's natural for your friends not to immediately trust her, especially after Danielle," I said. "But I'm sure that over time, they'll learn to feel comfortable around her."

"So you do trust her?" Danny asked hopefully.

"If you do, then so do I," I assured him, with a nod and a smile. Danny sighed, then smiled back at me and took my soft hands in his own, roughened from tough ghost fights.

"Thanks Jazz. You're a great sister."

With a final squeeze, he took up his cup and walked back to his room, leaving me to sit there in shock. He thinks I'm a great sister? My eyes watered, my heart touched at his words. He hardly ever says things like that. Maybe I'm not as bad as I thought.

A weight seemingly lifted off my shoulders, I walked up to my room and snuggled in my bed, immediately easing into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Batholith Fetish: Aye aye aye! I have to got to stop procrastinating! I can't help it, some days I just have no ideas for any stories whatsoever. Just so you know, I'm making up this story as I go along. I have no idea what's going to happen next, or how many more chapters I'm going to write, so forgive me if my updates are pretty lengthy but I'm brewing ideas. Now I just have to think of some way to give a satisfying ending to my other story, Harry Potter and the Messed Up Website. That could take a while...

(1) Yeah yeah, I know, Jack isn't _that_ big, but it's been Austin Power week and I watched all the movies like, ten times each, The Spy Who Shagged Me more than others, and I just had to put a Fat Bastard related scene somewhere! :D


	8. A Painful Past

Batholith Fetish: Ah, another chapter for my precious reviewers! You know, it suddenly occured to me...did I ever put a disclaimer on this story? -skips back eight chapters- I forgot! Yikes, can't have Butch Hartman come to sue me, so...

Disclaimer (finally): I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own Danny Phantom, nor any of its characters. Except my calamari squid. :) I own the name Jazzling, but do not own Jazz Fenton. This story is purely fan-made. I am merely a bored teenager with nothing better to do than write fan fiction.

Well, now that we're clear on that, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Painful Past

You know, I never stopped to think about how exactly all these ghosts died. I'm sure Danny never did, either. But one event that happened earlier today really got me thinking...

It was a bright, sunny afternoon. I was taking my usual tour of Amity Park, gliding through the air with an unidentifiable calmness, when my relaxtion was rudely interruped by my ghost sense going off. I looked around wildly, searching for the source of this disturbance, when my eyes fell upon a little boy and his parrot. Only this was a ghost boy and his ghost parrot. I sighed in relief. It was just a kid. I'm good with kids.

It suddenly struck me that I could see Youngblood. I thought only the young could see him? I sighed at myself. Sometimes, I feel I'm not as mature as I think--and hope--I am. Danny's right, I am a fink.

While I was moping in self pity, it took a while, but I finally noticed what Youngblood was doing. Playing baseball, I had thought at first, but as I got closer to him, I realized that his bat was really a bone glowing with ectoplasm, and his baseball was ectoplasmic shots which he hit towards trees, benches, dumpsters, fences, and pretty much anything in sight, the balls burning holes through every object they hit. My older sister nature kicking in, I flew over to him to set him right.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked expectantly, looking down at him with a slight frown on my face.

"Bug off, girl, before you give me cooties!" he exclaimed childishly. I crossed my arms in a very maternal way, and landed on the ground to prove him I wasn't about ot leave anytime soon.

"You're destroying property," I noted, "And as protector of Amity Park, I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

He snorted.

"What are you, my mother?" he joked, though with a hint of sadness, I saw.

"Didn't she ever teach you better?" I inquired.

He didn't answer, but instead swung his bat back and sent another ectoplasmic ball flying through the air, burning a hole through a lamp post. I snatched the bat from his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" he shouted, reaching for it. I confiscated it, much to his horror. "Oh, come on!" he cried miserably, kneeling beside the ashes of his bat hopelessly. "I had to look for three hours before I found a bone big enough."

He sat down on the grass and pouted, glaring up at me all the while. I smiled apologetically, but stood my ground.

"Sorry kid, but you wouldn't listen to me."

I sat down next to him. He instinctively scooted away from me, but I ignored him. Nearly everyone treats me like a disease. After a while, you get used to it, though it still hurts.

"You're pretty good with that bat," I commented. "Your dad tought you how to play?"

"My dad died when I was younger," he said shortly.

"Oh," I said, never having stopped and thought about these ghosts' pasts. "I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding?" he snorted. "That's the best thing that ever happened to me."

I was thoroughly surprised by this, but decided it best not to interfere.

"Family problems?" I pushed. I knew it wasn't any of my business, but I was eager to learn about these ghosts.

"It's just a mothersome subject for me," Youngblood sighed.

"Mothersome?" I repeated, confused.

"I meant bothersome!" he quickly corrected himself. "Yeah, my life was full of mama."

"You said mama," I pointed out.

"Drama!" he shouted rapidly. "I guess the only good in my life was my parrot, Mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Polly! (1) Momestly, it's no big deal."

I pointed at him as a way of silently pointing out his mistake.

"I mean honestly! No mother word for it."

I pointed at him again.

"Other!"

I pointed again for emphasis.

"Mommy didn't love me! (2)" he wailed miserably, finally cracked. I watched in pure sympathy as he drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them, his body racked with sobs.

"Oh mother," his parrot sighed, flying off his shoulder. "I mean brother!"

My older sister nature kicking in once more, I tentatively scooped Youngblood up and cradled him in my arms.

"My mom left my dad when I was seven," he choked out between sobs. "She never cared about me, before or after she left. My dad would come home drunk, and beat me up, every night. If I wasn't the laughing stock in school, I was the invisible loser. My dad wouldn't stop hitting me, and I was afraid to tell anyone about it. One day, someone in the bar shot him. I ran away from home that night, but then a killer grabbed me and beat me up, and finally choked me. I died."

I listened to his heart wrenching confession with utmost sympathy and compassion, all the while holding Youngblood tightly to my chest and rocking him gently. I used to do this with Danny when we were younger, and the memory brought more tears to my eyes. He gave into to my inviting touch, feeling gentleness for the first time in a long while, completely broken inside. I finally held him at arm's length, so I could look at him. I brushed back a strand of hair from his tear stained face, and smiled sadly at him.

"You're not a bad person," I realized, "You're just a kid. And you need a mother, a good mother. One who takes care of you."

"And keeps you under control," I muttered to myself.

I hugged him close to me again, and we cried some more. If I was old enough, I would adopt him. I laughed a little at the thought, but couldn't deny its truth. This poor child needed a parent or gaurdian, but I suppose it's too late now, he's a ghost. I suddenly stopped as a new thought struck me. Would he? I pondered over the thought. Would he make a stable parent? Would he abuse Youngblood more? Or would he embrace him as the son he always wanted, but never got the chance to have?

I looked at Youngblood for a moment, then took him up in my arms and started to fly towards the destination I was thinking of at the moment, the ghost parrot struggling to flap his bony wings at a rate that would match my pace.

"Where are we going?" Youngblood demanded, looking up from where his face had previously been buried in my chest, his bloodshot eyes wandering around at the unfamiliar area.

"How would you like to start over, and have a new family?" I asked suddenly, throwing him off track for a moment.

"What? No!" he shouted. He thought about it, and softened considerably. "I don't know. Maybe, I guess. I've never felt love, how would I know? Why?"

"I think I know someone who would adopt you," I answered, the image of Vlad Master's mansion coming into sight in my mind.

* * *

Batholith Fetish: Aw, how sweet of Jazz! And poor Youngblood! This is a totally new side to him that we've never seen, and probably never wondered about. But, will Vlad consent to keeping Youngblood and finally get the son he's always wanted? Or will he turn down the offer? Do you like where this is going? Well then, review and let me know! :)

(1) I have no idea what his parrot's name is.

(2) This scene is similar to Austin Powers in Goldmember, when Dr. Evil and Austin are talking about Nigel Powers, and Austin keeps accidentally making dad-related mistakes.


	9. A Chance

Batholith Fetish: Ooh, chapter nine already? Boy, that was fast. I'm on a roll here! :)

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Chance

Vlad's mansion was far away. Since I knew I would be there for quite a while, I left my parents a note, saying that I was sleeping over at a friend's, and flew to Wisconsin. Thank goodness it was a Friday. I know I left them hanging there, with no information on who I was staying with, or their phone number or address, or how long I planned to stay, but I had more important matters on my hands right now. I considered asking Danny to come with me, but thinking that his presence might make both Youngblood and Vlad uncomfortable, I went out on my own.

Youngblood had a lot more tragic stories to tell me, from his birth, up until his death. And to think this child is only ten years old, and has gone through so much that not even an adult should have to experience. I hugged him closer to me and let my tears fall freely, mingling with his as he shared his horrible history with me. From the looks of it, I'm probably the first person he's ever told this to. I wonder how Danny would react if he knew...

It took a while, but we finally arrived at Vlad's mansion. When we landed on his porch, I began to get doubtful. Do I really know what I'm doing? First of all, he doesn't know who I am, and likely won't be too happy that we showed up without any former warning. Second thoughts ran through my head. What if he considered me an enemy in this form? What if he doesn't want Youngblood after all, and blasts us both to the Ghost Zone? And if he does decide to keep Youngblood, will he be the loving parent this abused child needs? I could only hope.

"Vlad?" Youngblood asked in disbelief, staring up at the giant mansion. "Vlad Plasmius? You think he'll want me?"

I shrugged. Looking at him thoughtfully, I took a chance and transformed back into my human form, much to his surprise. I knew I was taking a huge chance, but for some reason, I felt I could trust this kid. After all, he seems to trust me.

"Hey, you're a half ghost!" he shouted. "And your that Phantom kid's sister too!"

I nodded with a guilty smile, and took his hand, holding my breath as I rung the doorbell. After a few more minutes and rings passed, Vlad Masters finally appeared in the doorway.

"To whom do I owe this most unpleasant interruption?" he asked impatiently, apparently irritated. He frowned at me, before he finally recognized who I was. "Jasmine?"

"Hey, Uncle Vlad (1)," I greeted him, cautious all the while, not wanting to make him nervous or angry in any way.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, making me grow uncomfortable. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and got down to business.

"Vlad, you've always wanted a son, yes?"

He looked surprised for a minute, but nodded suspiciously.

"I suppose. What's it to you? Has young Daniel finally accepted my adoption offer?" he added hopefully. Youngblood fidgeted nervously beside me. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, and continued.

"No, but if you do want to adopt a son, here's a ghost kid you might like."

Vlad noticed Youngblood for the first time, and frowned.

"And I would choose him over Daniel?" he asked me rather rudely. Youngblood looked up worriedly at me, but I held strong. I was not going to just give up, like I have done so many times before.

"Please, if I could only have a minute of your time, I think you'll like him."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at me, but finally consented.

"Very well," he said, opening the door wider so we could go in. Boy, his mansion is bigger on the inside than it is outside! And he was insanely obsessed with football, as I could plainly see. He motioned us to sit on the couch, and took his own seat in an armchair.

"So, what do you want?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"You've always wanted a son," I pointed out. "A ghost son. Well, I think I can help you with that. But you can't have Danny, he belongs to my parents."

Vlad scowled in defeat but let me continue. I told him all about Youngblood's past, all the reasons why he should adopt him, all the reasons why he should stay away from Danny, and even added that he should stop flirting with my mom. Vlad didn't tear up at Youngblood's history, but did appear shocked and, if I looked hard enough, a bit sympathetic.

Well, one thing was certain, Vlad couldn't make a decision this big in just a single day. He needed to get to know Youngblood first, and Youngblood needed to feel comfortable around him, before they could go to the ghost zone and sign the papers. We discussed about this for a long time, and it was already nine pm before we finally came upon a conclusion. Youngblood would stay with Vlad for a month, and then the decision would be made when I came back. So it was settled. I noticed that the two seemed rather awkard in each other's company, but hopefully that would change over time.

Before I left, Youngblood flew up so that he was equal to my height, and hugged me as a way of thanks.

"Be good," I warned him, as a mother might do. A mother...well, he wasn't going to get one of those, but hopefully he would get a father. Sure, Vlad may seem crazy at times, but he has the ability to love, I know it. "Just give him a chance."

He nodded silently, looking back at me one last time before going back into Vlad's house, where his future lay. I crossed my fingers, praying that they would get along, and would learn to love each other, before taking off towards Amity Park.

* * *

Batholith Fetish: Not as good as I was aiming for, I kind of rushed on this one. Although the chapter is short, the update was fast, so hopefully this will please you. Don't know how long my next update will take. So...what decision will be made when Jazz comes back? Dun dun dun...we can only hope...

(1) I know he's not really their uncle, but the Fentons call him that. Well, Jazz and Danny anyways...


	10. Girl Fight!

Batholith Fetish: Wow, I never thought I'd see that beautiful 1 and 0 before the title of my chapter. 8D

* * *

Chapter Ten: Girl Fight!

It was midnight when I got back to Amity Park. I phased into my room and fell asleep, and pretended I had come home early the next morning. Jack and Maddie weren't very thrilled about my leaving out of the blue, but they let it go. I'll bet this is exactly how Danny feels; always having to make up excuses and feeling bad about lying but knowing he has no other choice. Danny...am I ever going to tell you about my powers? It's just so hard to keep this a secret from him, I'm not sure how much longer I can take it. And if I think this is tough for me, I can't imagine how it must be like for an insecure fourteen year old like Danny.

I haven't heard from Youngblood and Vlad yet. I decided to give them some space, and refrained myself from calling them. I wonder how they are? I hope it's going well.

Meanwhile, my friendship with Kitty has strengthened, and we're the best of friends. I took another huge chance, and revealed my secret to her. I just trust her, and she took it well. I never thought I would find a friend in my town's enemy, but she--a dead girl--has been a better friend to me than any live girl. We talk about all kinds of girl things, and have lots of giggles and laughs with each other. This isn't the annoying, bad ghost snob Danny had always told me she was. He just doesn't understand...

But while my bond with Kitty is going smoothly, my supposed friendship with Penelope Spectra has crumbled. She said I had done her a favor, and for that she thanked me, but she wasn't about to go skipping through a meadow of flowers with me anytime soon. When I got home that night, I erased her name from my Friends folder and labeled her an enemy immediately, right under Valerie Grey and Ghost X. Kitty stayed in my Friends folder though, along with Youngblood. I'm not ready to add Vlad, and I might never be.

I never noticed the problems that Kitty and Johnny go through. Lately, Kitty's been feeling untrustworthy of him, suspecting that he's going out with someone else, much to her worry and dismay. She gets very angry and uncomfortable when Johnny looks at other girls, especially humans.

"We died together," she had confessed to me one day, trying hard not to cry, "But I don't know if that means anything to him anymore."

I think it does. Johnny came to me once with a very serious problem about his girl. Lately, he's been thinking about his relationship with Kitty, and he wants to take it farther. Meaning he wants to propose to Kitty, but he's not entirely sure if that's what he wants, and most importantly, if it's what she wants. I encouraged him to give it a shot, and gave him words of comfort, and he said he'd think about it. I promised not to tell Kitty about this, and I can only wait and see what happens. I'd love to see an adoption and a marriage take place.

I know Danny's been failing in pretty much everything because he doesn't have time to study, but so far I've kept my straight As and haven't flunked in anything. In fact, the worry of failing seems to modivate me even farther. During the early time when I was still getting over the shock of Danny's secret, I considered doing his homework for him, but now I won't bother. I'm worried I'm being a bit too harsh on him, but if I can balance school work and ghost fighting, so can Danny. I hope...

Speaking of school, I have finally come to the conclusion that if it weren't for my determination to get good grades and my love of learning, I would be perfectly miserable at Casper High. The students in my classes are awful, worse than before. Maybe becuase of my new powers I've become more nervous and secretive, but for some reason they've been picking on me more than usual. I found all my clothes missing when I went to change in gym, I was purposely hit in the face with a volley ball by some jock guy, the closest girls I had to friends have completely stopped talking to me, and if I'm not invisible (not literally), then I'm being laughed at. I naturally feel troubled and hurt by all this, but who cares about them? I certainly don't, not when I have Kitty by my side. And although I seem to have gotten on Danny's good side for once, his friends are just that, his friends. Period. Definetely not Jazz's friends, they've made that very clear. I still believe Sam is suspicious, and doesn't want me around (not that she ever wanted me around, I'm sure) and Tucker usually just follows along, knowing that when Sam has a bad feeling, it's usually for a good reason. Danny is, of course, oblivious to all this.

So yeah, I've been on Danny's good side for once. That is, until school started again. It was lunch break, which we got at the same time as the ninth graders, which meant I got to spend some time with Danny. My joy at this was instantly crushed when I noticed Valerie sitting at the next table. I sat down with Danny and his friends, but could clearly overhear that Valerie was badmouthing my family. Still, I managed to contain my anger despite her harsh words concerning us.

"What we need is a real hero, like the Red Huntress. Someone who gets the job done right, not like that Phantom punk and the Spazzling snob."

I clenched my fists but said nothing. I was never the one to start fights. Well, at least, until today. Gritting my teeth and staring at the table, I managed to block her out for the time being.

"You know what Mayor Masters should do?" Valerie continued. "He should put the Fentons out of business. I mean, seriously, all they do is get in the way and mess everything up. We're better off without those freaks."

That was it. I exploded.

"SHUT UP!" I suddenly screamed out, jumping up from the table and knocking Valerie to the ground.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" I could distinctly hear the other kids shouting for us to continue, but I was blinded with fury. I hated this girl. _Hated_ her.

"Get off me!" she shrieked, clawing at me in an attempt to struggle free. That just made me angrier, and my eyes glowed a hot, dark purple. I drew back my clenched fist and smacked her mouth shut.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the kids continued to chant.

I was astonished with myself. Jazz, this isn't like you. This isn't like you at all. But I didn't stop, I _couldn't_ stop.

Valerie managed to grip a lock of my hair and yanked it towards her, kneeing me hard in the stomach. I punched her eye and held her thrashing arms down until bruises formed. I was wild. I wasn't Jazz Fenton anymore. I was Jazzling, fighting an enemy. Valerie was the enemy, the enemy that needed to be destroyed. Had to be defeated.

I continued to punch at every bit of bare skin I could reach. Even though she managed a few punches as well, Valerie eventually gave up and begged me to stop, holding her hands up against her face as a protective shield from my blows. But I wasn't finished. Oh no, far from it.

In the midst of all the cheering, I heard three familiar shouts for me to stop. Someone grabbed me under my arms and hauled me up, away from Valerie. I struggled to get free, but the hands had a firm grip on me. Even so, I kicked Valerie on the side and clawed at her bloody face until the hands were able to drag me away. The hands belonged to Danny, who was looking at me with an expression mixed with shock and fear.

"Jazz, stop it!" he yelled, trying to calm me. "This isn't like you."

He was right, this wasn't like me. I don't know what came over me, but it wasn't gone yet.

"Shut up!" I yelled back, causing Danny to flinch. "She deserved it. She deserved every bit of it."

Danny stared at my eyes, which still felt hot. I squeezed them shut, longer than the average blink, and when I opened them again they felt cool and torquoise once more, much to my relief. I happened to look over Danny's shoulder, and saw Sam coming over with...I gulped...the principle.

"What in the world!" she exclaimed when she saw the pitiful sight of Valerie. "Who did this?"

The air grew silent as everyone turned to look at me. I felt like such a freak, sweaty and breathing heavily, with everybody staring at me.

"Jasmine Fenton?" the principle asked in disbelief. Then her voice grew stern. "Come with me, young lady."

I recieved several "ooohs" and a few sympathetic glances as I slowly made my way in the direction the principle was heading. I caught Sam's eye. Although she appeared satisfied that Valerie had finally got what she had coming to her, she looked astonished and if not more suspicious of me.

"Sit," the principle ordered me once we had reached her office. I sat, not wanting to annoy her. She sighed. "Jasmine, what got into you? This isn't like you at all."

I swallowed nervously. "She was insulting my family, m'am," I croaked out meekly, on the verge of tears. I never get into trouble. Never.

The principle sighed again.

"I'm going to call your parents, but I won't punish you," she explained, reaching for the phone. "This has never happened before, and it better not happen again. Understood?"

I nodded, happy that I wasn't going to get punished, but I didn't let it show in case she changed her mind. So I avoided that storm. Now for the one that awaited me at home.

"JASMINE FENTON WHAT ON EARTH GOT INTO YOU?!" Maddie screamed at me the minute Danny and I got home. I flinched, almost tearing up again. I've seen Maddie Wraths, but never have they been directed at me. Danny glared at me, obviously angry that I had attacked his ex girlfriend. I think he still has feelings for her, although I hope it's just a phase.

"Now Maddie, don't be too hard on her," Jack tried to calm the dragon, protecting me. Bless his soul.

"Jack, she beat up that poor child!" Maddie argued, indicating Valerie. A sudden ring of the doorbell interruped the tornado before it could get any worse. Scratch that, it just got worse. A lot worse. The minute Jack opened the door, Mr. Gray angrily stomped inside the house without invitation, dragging a smug Valerie behind him. I had to supress a smirk at the sight of her. She had a black eye, her cheeks and lips were red and puffy, she had scratch marks all over her arms, and her belly shirt proudly bore the dark bruises on her side. Boy, I totally kicked her as--

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Gray bellowed like a furious bull, interrupting my thoughts of triumph and causing me to cower in fear. Come on Jazz, you're half ghost, I comforted myself. You can stand up to a human. Though I stood a little straighter, I still trembled beneath his glare.

"Well?" he demanded impatiently. "I want an explanation, as to why my daughter is in this state."

Maddie and Danny glared at me. Valerie moaned in false pain, secretly smirking at me. Danny glared harder at me and shook his head. Jack just looked sorry for me, caught in this mess.

"I would never have done such a thing, sir," I began to explain timidly, earning a snort from Mr. Gray, "If she hadn't insulted my family."

"Insulted the Fentons? Valerie, is this true?" Mr. Gray inquired his daughter gently.

"No, Daddy," she replied, false tears coming to her eyes. "I never did, and never wanted to." With this, she broke into fake sobs. Danny put his hand on her shoulder and glared at me.

"She called us freaks! Danny, you heard her!" I yelled helplessly.

Mr. Gray's face turned red.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," he growled, turning on my parents and pointing a finger trembling with anger at me, "Your daughter is a trouble maker and a liar."

We all gasped. Trouble maker? Liar? Those were words that had never been used to describe me. What have I become?

Snorting at us like an angry bull, Mr. Gray stormed right back out of the house, Valerie following close behind, whimpering at Danny and my parents, and smirking smugly at me. My fists clenched for a moment, before I released their pressure hopelessly.

"Jasmine--" my parents started, anger still left over in their voices, although they sounded a bit sympathetic right now. I just hung my head and trudged upstairs in defeat.

As soon as I got to my room, I locked my door and transformed into Jazzling before flying out my open window. I didn't want to be so bothered by these harsh words, Valerie was the liar after all, but I couldn't get them out of my mind. Eventually, I soared down to the park where I almost always find Kitty. I really needed her right now, and thankfully she was here, of all the days I needed her most.

"Hey Jazz," she greeted cheerfully, but her smile faded when she saw my saddened look. "What's the matter?"

"I'm a liar and a trouble maker," I mumbled miserably, sitting down on the bench beside her. Kitty looked startled.

"What? Jazz, what are you talking about?"

"Valerie's dad," I murmered in explanation. "You know, the Red Huntress' dad?"

Kitty's worried expression immediately transformed to that of a scowl.

"Red Huntress," she spat bitterly. "I hate that girl."

I nodded in agreement, but continued to mope. Kitty, however, wanted to hear more.

"So, what did you do to make them say that?" she pressed.

"Well, I uh, I kind of beat her up," I admitted with a blush.

"Oh my god, you did that? I saw her earlier today looking like a wreck but seriously, you did that?" Kitty asked in disbelief and admiration at my accomplishment.

"Yeah, but I wish I hadn't."

"Are you kidding?" Kitty cried incredulously. "She got what was coming to her."

"And so did I. I knew the consequences of beating her up, especially at school and in my human form, but I didn't stop," I said quietly. "I couldn't stop. I don't know what happened but even when my mind kept telling me it was wrong to do that, I was still swept with the feeling of hatred."

"Hmm," Kitty said thoughfully. "You mean, like, you had no control over what you were doing?"

"Pretty much, yeah," I agreed. Kitty looked at me worriedly and opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of a motorcycle distracted her. It was Johnny, coming to pick her up.

"Hey, he got a new bike," I noticed aloud. Kitty nodded happily and climbed up behind Johnny. A look of realization suddenly dawned upon her face.

"Oh Jazz, I was going to tell you something, but not here, and not now," she said, looking around nervously at all the people pointing and crying out in surprise at the sight of the hovering motorcycle. "Think we can meet again here tomorrow, same time?"

"Sure," I agreed.

Kitty waved to me as the bike took off, and I noticed Johnny wink gratefully at me. I was confused, but waved back. The sun shone and something glittered on Kitty's hand. I squinted, trying to figure out what it was that was sparkling so brightly and glamorously. And then I saw it.

Kitty was wearing an engagement ring.

* * *

Batholith Fetish: Kitty and Johnny are gonna get married! Yay! Didn't see that one coming, huh? And Jazz totally whooped Valerie! Even though she got in trouble and was called a liar...poor girl (Jazz, not Valerie). I for one really like how this chapter came out. This story is progressing well, if I do say so myself. During the weekend I couldn't think of anything to write, and had typed up only three or four paragraphs, but today I was struck by inspirational lightning! And a lot of it too, considering how much I wrote in less than one day! More soon to come... and reviews would be nice, thank you! :)


	11. Just Married

Batholith Fetish: Ok, I've never been to a wedding in my life, so forgive me if my descriptions aren't very detailed. I'm writing this wedding according to the vague idea I have from television, and how I think it may differ in the ghost zone. I don't even know how the rings go, so forgive me. You can point out my mistakes and correct me in your...reviews!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Just Married

It wasn't long before Kitty and I met in the park again, and she squealed with delight to me of her fabulous engagement, and I heartily congradulated her and promptly recieved an invitation. That was five days ago, and tonight, the wedding was to be held somewhere in the ghost zone. Thank goodness she drew a map for me. I had a nice dress to wear, and a worthy gift for them...the only problem was getting there.

Due to my recent violent outburst towards Valerie, I have been grounded for a month and confined to my room at all times, which meant no malls, afterschool activities, no sleepovers. And that meant no excuses. So for the first time in my entire life, I was going to sneak out. Well, there was that time I snuck out to see the Ember McLain concert, but I was under mind control, so that doesn't count. No, this time I'm sneaking out fully aware of what I'm doing, and of the consequences that are sure to happen to me afterwards. But I'm willing to accept them. After all, this is Kitty's wedding. Kitty, my best friend, the closest thing I have to a sister, who's comforted me and helped me in my times of need...I have to be there for her.

So, at seven in the afternoon, I snuck out. It was no great feat, mind you. I was so concious that I had to be quiet, that I made twice as much noise. Even my transforming into Jazzling sounded loud. But eventually, after securing my bedroom door with a lock, and leaving out a note that simply said 'Don't worry', I managed to pry open my window with as little noise as possible and fly out into the night sky.

The wedding started at eight, and I got there half an hour earlier so I could be alone with Kitty for a while. And, knowing the kind of person she is, so I could calm her nerves.

When I arrived, I was too stunned at the sight of Kitty to even say hello. Her wedding dress, although it matched her color style, was beautiful. She wore a long, green, silk dress and a red lace veil, and her gold necklace--which I later learned had belonged to her mother--sparkled enchantingly. Though she looked rather Christmasy, what with all the red, green, and gold, she looked elegant all in all. Her normally poofy green hair was tamed and curled, her make up was light in color and amount, and her eyes shone with happiness. She was so gorgeous, she made me, in my simple gown, feel quite unattractive at that moment.

"Kitty," I spoke tenderly, holding her hands in my own, "You are beautiful."

Her eyes glistened brightly with unshed tears, and she smiled at me.

"Thanks," she replied. "I am so glad you're here! You look very pretty, too."

I rolled my eyes at that statement but squeezed her hands tighter. I never loved Kitty as much as I did then. She was my dearest friend, my truest friend, my own beloved sister.

I sat down at the bench when the time was nearing and looked around. There were barely any people there; Kitty and Johnny never really were ones to mingle. Just Ember, a couple of ghosts I couldn't identify, and Vlad and Youngblood were there. Wait! Vlad and Youngblood?

There were sitting two rows ahead of me (there weren't a lot of benches to begin with), and I pssted for their attention.

"So, how's the relationship coming along?" I asked them once I had their attention.

"Well Jasmine," Vlad began, "You're looking at Vlad Master's son."

I was so shocked, I could barely speak. Vlad had adopted Youngblood? I couldn't believe it! My best friend is getting married and because of me an adoption took place...it was unbelievable.

"You adopted him?" I whispered excitedly. Vlad just nodded and held his new son close to his side, and Youngblood peered over his shoulder at me and gave me a boyish grin. I wanted to inquire them further, but soon enough the sound of an organ being played hushed me, and the wedding began.

Kitty walked down the aisle shyly, looking absoloutely gorgeous in her dress. She made her way towards her future husband with perfect grace, smiling sweetly, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears of happiness. Johnny (who was, for the first time in his life, or should I say afterlife, wearing a tuxedo) fumbled about in his pockets nervously until he pulled out the desired object: the wedding ring. He took her hand in his and slipped on the ring ceremoniously. The band was solid gold, and placed upon it was a small but glorious diamond that sparkled with all the colors of the rainbow when it caught the light. They looked into each other's eyes with love that spoke volumes.

I was surprised to learn that Clockwork was to marry them, but I suppose being the master of all time gives him a high authority.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he declared once they had said their 'I do's. Turning to Johnny (who seemed very nervous but overjoyed nonetheless), he said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Kiss they did, very passionately I might add, and all the guests, including myself, cheered when this happened. Johnny took Kitty up in his arms and carried her bridal style, now that she could be called that, out of the small church. He carried her down the steps in the direction of his motorcycle. I smiled and shook my head when I saw the bike. Only Johnny.

I looked over at Vlad and Youngblood. Youngblood, although he cheered just as loudly as the rest of us, was exceptionally well behaved. My first thought was harsh physical discipline, and I continued to glance at him worriedly, but saw no bruises or cuts or any evidence of abuse whatsoever. I calmed down. Youngblood was obedient but happy. The true, loving hug he and Vlad shared spoke for itself and filled me with happiness. Being already filled past the brim with joy, I burst into tears. I was surprised at myself, I hardly ever cry, but I was so happy I couldn't care less. Kitty was sobbing too.

We gathered out and followed them to the edge of the steps, and Kitty threw her boquet of white roses (I was so intrigued by her beauty, I hadn't even noticed them) into the air. Though we all reached up for it, it was Ember McLain who caught the bundle of flowers.

We continued to shout and scream and cheer in pure joy after them, until the motorcycle on which the newly wed husband and wife were perched on finally disappeared and we could no longer see the Just Married liscence plate on the back of it.

* * *

Batholith Fetish: I almost choked on all the fluff I wrote, but I'm pleased with this chapter. Short, I know, but happy. I wrote it in an afternoon. Updates will arrive shortly but until then, I'd love some reviews (hint hint) hehe! :)


	12. Not Again!

Batholith Fetish: What's funny is that while I was writing the Vlad bits, I was eating Fruit Loops. :)

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Not Again!

It wasn't until I was flying back home that I realized, for the first time since I left the wedding, that Vlad had called me Jasmine. When I did, the shock gripped me so badly that for a minute I stopped flying. Luckily, I managed to will my powers to work again before I could splat on the road. How could he have known? Unless Youngblood told him? Yes, that was probably it. Calm down, I urged myself. Still, I can't say I was very comfortable with Vlad knowing my secret. What if he decides to use that knowledge against me?

Thankfully, no one noticed I had gone anywhere; they all assumed I'd been in my room the whole night and had ignored their dinner calls because I was angry. This wasn't the case, but of course I let them think what they wanted. Danny was still pretty mad about the whole incident between me and Valerie, though. He wouldn't talk to me at all through breakfast, and I had to reach over the table to get the milk when it was sitting right beside him, just because he wouldn't hand it over when I asked for it. He can be such a child, sometimes. When Jack and Maddie asked him what was wrong, he just said he was upset over matters concerning "poor" Valerie. Then my parents nodded at him understandingly, and glared at me, and I ended up picking at my waffle with my head bent down. It's not my fault Valerie can't fight back! And to think, I'm a human girl...huh, some ghost hunter she is.

Tucker and Sam were at the table, too. Apparently, they had slept over while I had been at Kitty's wedding. While Tucker chomped away at his waffles noisily and told corny jokes, spraying us with spit and chunks of waffle as he did so, Sam watched me out of the corner of her eyes. Amid the usual suspicious, I detected a hint of admiration as she quietly watched me. Probably glad I beat up Valerie. And speaking of her...

Breakfast, although rather awkward, went by fairly well. Nobody brought up my fight, and they didn't appear too angry about it. But, of course, Danny just had to ruin that when he announced the most shocking and sickening news I ever heard.

"I'm going out with Valerie."

Both Sam and I choked on our milk. Tucker stopped in the middle of his joke, staring at Danny incredulously. Maddie and Jack just smiled.

"Way to go son!" Jack exclaimed proudly, smacking Danny and the back and nearly breaking his spine. "You were alway's a ladies man."

We would have snorted under any other circumstance.

"That's nice, Danny," Maddie praised. She leaned near his ear and whispered, "Just be sure to keep her away from Jazz."

I heard her, of course, and would have been hurt at her words had I not been so shocked. When I finally began to come back to my senses, I turned slightly sideways to catch a glimpse of Sam. She was staring at Danny. They were tears in her eyes, she was gripping her glass of milk with extreme force, and her face bore a hurt and angry expression. Tucker looked at her, then at me, then at Danny. He didn't move. For a while, we all just sat in silence, taking in this information, before Sam spoke.

"When did this happen?" she finally asked, and when she did, her voice cracked.

"More like why," Tucker corrected her.

"Over the phone," Danny answered, seeming nervous at our reactions. Serves him right for picking a girlfriend like her. What is he thinking? "Actually, we've been seeing each other for about a week now. Valerie thinks it best for us to go public now, so people will think twice before disturbing her." He said this with a glare in my direction.

We sat in silence again, the clanging of plates as Maddie washed the dishes the only sound in the room. Suddenly, Sam stood up, her chair scraping against the floor.

"I'd better go home," she said, her head bent, a veil of black locks hiding her face from view. She grabbed her bag, said good-bye to Jack and Maddie abruptly, and walked quickly out the door.

"I'm going to follow her. Later, man," Tucker said, grabbing his bag too and running out the door after Sam. I looked at Danny's confused expression, sighed, and followed them out the door. Sam was behind a bush, her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried in them, Tucked patting her back comfortingly. Her shoulders shook, and I guessed she was crying. I would have helped her, but Tucker shook his head and me, and I left feeling confused, hurt, angry, and alone. Just my luck that I ran into Valerie on my way back home.

"Oh, it's you," she spat rudely, not even bothering to say hello. I looked her over and discovered that she had no marks of my recent beating. No matter, we'll take care of that... no, Jazz, stop it! I refuse to get into trouble again!

"Yeah, hi," I answered, clenching my fists in an effort to keep myself under control and not pound her to a pulp right then and there. I started to leave, but she spoke again.

"So what to you think of me and Danny?"

I stopped, and slowly turned around to face her.

"Hard to say, really," I replied truthfully. "I'm sorry you have to date my brother to get revenge on me, but hey, that's life, I suppose. Someone stabs you, you stab them back, right?"

Valerie paled at the realization that I had caught her, but quickly regained composure and smirked.

"Is that what you think?"

I nodded, and turned to leave, but she started talking again.

"I've been taking karate lately," she said, looking at her nails casually and throwing me a smug smirk. "And I don't think you're all that tough."

I could feel my blood beginning to boil, and I clenched my eyes shut. They were burning hot, and likely purple.

"Oh, really? Want to try me? I wouldn't consider it if I were you, seeing what happened to you last time." I stayed with my back turned to her, lest she should see my eyes glowing a fierce purple. Even so, I could feel Valerie's smirk burning into me.

"Ah, but may I remind you that I know karate this time," Valerie answered, her voice dripping with smugness. "So I wouldn't be too confident, if I were you."

Thank god she isn't.

"You know, I don't like your attitude," Valerie continued. "You're just like the rest of your family, aren't you? Impatient, arrogant, and freakish. Isn't that right, freak?"

I had to grit my teeth and use all the will power I could muster to avoid knocking the living daylights out of her. I really hated this girl. The only thing stopping me from beating her up again was the thought of getting in trouble again, and the hateful glares Danny used to look at me. Valerie was just pushing my buttons, I knew it. And it was working.

"So don't pretend you're oh so nice," she said. "I'm stronger than you, I'm smarter than you, and I'm better than you, and you know it."

I was shaking with anger. One more insult, just one more, and she would wish she had never been born. My eyes grew painfully hot with each passing insult, and when I looked at my reflection in a car window, I was alarmed to discover that my eyes were not purple, but red.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Valerie went on, walking towards me. "You couldn't hurt me if your life depended on it, coward. I'm not falling for any of your 'I'm-so-perfect' tricks."

She walked until her face was inches from the back of my head, and breathed into my ear, "Freak."

I couldn't help it. All the anger just came bubbling--no, errupting out of me. In one swift punch, Valerie was on the ground, blood immediately pouring from her broken nose. She was right about the karate, though, and was much tougher to beat than before.

She got right back on her feet, and in a moment I was on the ground, the gash on my lip bleeding in rivers down my chin from where she had punched me. I kicked her in the shin, and smacked her jaw as she fell towards me.

This fighting continued for a good ten minutes. We were each covered in blood and bruises, but it didn't end there. She kicked me hard in the stomach and knocked me to the ground, but I got right back up. Just as I was about to knock her teeth out, however, I was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and yanked away from her. All I saw was a pair of blue eyes before I was punched with incredible force. My head slammed into a street post with a ringing clang, I hit the hard pavement, and then all was black.

* * *

Batholith Fetish: Gasp, I can't believe I made Danny punch Jazz! And he knocked her out too, ouch. But what happens when she wakes up is much worse than being grounded for life on account of beating up Valerie again. Want to find out what it is? Then...review!


	13. Misery

Batholith Fetish: Ooh, two chapter in one day! I'm on fire! Wow, I'm glad everyone likes Jazz so much because she's my favorite character off the show. I'm also glad this story is popular; I didn't expect it to because people hardly ever write about Jazz. But alas, the show must go on. Hopefully this chapter will be long, suspenseful, exciting, and to your liking. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Misery

Augh, my head. It hurts. Ow...ow, bright light! Oh...

"Oh," I moaned, squinting against the blinding light as I came to. My head throbbed painfully, and a ringing in my ears didn't help with the pounding of my head. I reached up and touched it; it was very sensitive and I winced with a pitiful whimper against the pain, but I realized that it was wrapped in bandages. Jeez, did I hit it that bad? How exactly did I hit it again? Oh yeah...

Oh yeah!

Oh...no!

My eyes suddenly snapped open and I sat up abruptly only to be forced back to lie down when I felt a sharp pang in my side. Two hands pressed against my aching shoulders, confirming that I had lain back down, and I stared up into the face of my brother. Instinctively, my hand went to touch the side of my face where he had punched me. He glanced where my hand was with a look of guilt, but in an instant it vanished and was replaced with an expression of hurt, confusion, and...anger. I gulped and unintentionally shrank back against the pillows. I knew what he was capable of, the punch was just a little taste...he's not too mad about Valerie, is he? I'm not quite sure I want to find out.

"Jazz," he began. I flinched, and kicked myself for it. Valerie's right, I am a coward.

"Don't be too hard on her, man. She probably just needed some space."

I turned my head towards the familiar voice, and noticed Tucker and Sam standing near Danny. They looked very nervous, and equally confused. I wondered what they were talking about, but I was unprepared for the reason. With an angry sigh, Danny crossed his arms over his chest, glared down at me, and said,

"Exactly when were you planning on telling us you were half ghost?"

My heart stopped beating. All thoughts running through my brain froze. I was paralyzed from head to foot, and could only gape up at Danny in surprise.

"H-huh?" I managed to croak out.

"Quit pretending Jazz!" he shouted angrily, lunging at me. I shrank back in fear and shock, but recieved no blows, just a glare and then a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked once he had calmed down a bit. "And how did this happen, anyways?"

I didn't answer; I couldn't. Instead, I just sat there, looking back and forth among the friends, staring at them like a deer caught in the headlights. Seeing as I was in no state to answer any questions yet, Danny decided to explain further.

"After the fight," he growled, apparently still furious that I had attacked his girlfriend once again, "We took you down to the lab to scan you and make sure there were no serious injuries." I looked around, taking in my surroundings for the first time, and realized that I was indeed in the lab. Danny walked to and fro before me, glancing at me every now and then, and continued, "What we weren't prepared for, was to discover that you--I don't know how, I don't know when, I don't know why--turned yourself into a ghost. What's the matter, Jazz? Can't stand the fact that maybe your brother was better at something for once? Had to go turn yourself into a ghost? Vlad probably helped you, didn't he? I don't see why not, I'm sure he would love to help a liar like you."

I stayed frozen in place, shocked at what Danny was saying, but more so at the fact that he had discovered my secret. Behind him, Tucker and Sam fidgeted nervously, but didn't try to stop him. I caught Sam's eyes, and a look that said 'I knew it' was clearly evident in her purple orbs.

"I can't believe it," Danny continued, continuing to pace across the room. "I just can't believe it. Why would you keep such a big secret from me? Why? I thought we shared everything together. Huh, guess I was wrong. You're Jazzling, aren't you? Of course you are. So that's why you've been beating up Valerie, is it? You want to feel stronger, is that it? Pretty sick way to test your powers."

"But I didn't use my powe--"

"Shut up!" he suddenly bellowed. My lip quivered, and I shrunk under his harsh gaze, unable to believe that this was my brother speaking to me.

"I just--I just can't believe it. What, you want to try to be better than me now? Is that why you got your powers? Probably. And also..."  
As he trailed off, I looked at Tucker and Sam with fearful eyes. They looked back at me with equal fear in their eyes, before lowering their heads helplessly.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Danny screamed. I jump a foot in the air, staring at him with an expression mixed with shock and fear. I trembled and crawled off the bed, beginning to back into the wall. Danny pursued me, glaring at me fiercely with white-hot anger. Tucker made a move as if to stop him, but Sam held him back. We all watched Danny in horror, wondering what he might do, but dreading the answer. Danny raised his fist as if to strike me, and I braced myself for the blow, but it never came. He lowered his fist, and shook his head.

"Get out of here, Jazz."

His tone was hateful and frighteningly quiet.

I didn't move, not wanting to believe what he had just said. But he repeated his request.

"Get out of here. Get out. And don't come back."

My hands shook, and I realized there were tears streaming down my cheeks, but he remained unaffected. Tucker reached out to me, but Sam continued to hold him back. For a while I just stood there, sobbing silently, gazing at my brother in disbelief. He glared back at me, and when I saw no compassion in his icy blue eyes, I walked very slowly to the stairs. I took a shaky breath, and spoke with a cracked voice that hardly sounded like my own.

"The only reason I got these powers, was because I wanted to help you. I know I'm not needed nor wanted on Team Phantom, and I just mess everything up. And I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I would never be able to do anything right when it came to ghost hunting. So that's how I became Jazzling. I know you're very hurt and angry, and you have every right to be, but I just want you to know that I'm really, truly sorry. I didn't tell you because, well, I just wasn't ready. I'm tired of staying up until two in the morning, worrying, and you dragging yourself into the house, bleeding everywhere. I wanted to help you, and figured you'd take away my powers if I told you, and then one day you might be dying and I would have no way to help you. Having powers made me feel...special, for once. Like I was needed. But most of all, I wanted to understand you. I'm sorry things had to end up this way."

I finished my speech with a broken sob. Danny was staring at me with a look at complete guilt, Sam had tears running silently down her face, and Tucker looked like he wanted to hug me and smack Danny. But it was over. I willed myself to transform into Jazzling, and to my relief I did--I had been worried that Danny took my powers away. I willed myself intangible, and with one last sorrowful look at my brother, phased through the wall. I thought I heard shouts and sobs and pleas as I left, but I ignored them. I floated around in no particular direction, my body immediately become soaked under the pouring rain. Perfect.

I tore off the bandages, and although the shooting rain hit my tender skull like bullets, it's coldness soothed it. I hugged myself in an effort to warm up, but it was no use. I was as cold and empty on the outside as I felt inside.

Eventually, my already weakened body used up all my power, and without warning I transformed back into Jazz Fenton and landed with a hard thud on the road. I didn't cry out when my already broken ribs cracked, but instead just took a deep breath and forced myself to get up. It wasn't easy, but in the end I managed stand and was glad to discover that I could still walk. Discover...oh, why didn't I just tell Danny I had stupid powers and gotten it over with? So what if he took them away? Anything was better than this.

The rain poured in bucket fulls down on Amity Park, and as I walked over the bridge I noticed that the small river which ran through the town was flooded. I jumped down from the bridge to the bank of the river, and stared down at my reflection in self disgust, my reflection disrupted by the rain drops falling like tears upon the rushing water. I leaned forward and splashed away my reflection angrily. I kneeled dangerously close to the edge, not really caring what position I was in. Nothing mattered anymore...

The sudden feeling of freezing cold water rushing over me brought me back to my senses. One minute I was kneeling on the bank; the next, I was being carried away by the unforgiving current. I gasped and choked, thrashing my limbs helplessly against the water, willing myself to transform, but it was hopeless. The current carried me quite some distance, not caring that I was frantically struggling to reach the surface. It showed me no mercy and continued to carry me farther away from home, occasionally shoving my head under the water for the longest time before I was able to stay above, gasping for air.

This torture went on for eternity, or so I thought, before I finally, slowly but surely, managed to regain some strength and was able to defy the current. Wasting no time, I kicked and splashed in a blind panic until my fist caught ahold of some grass and weed and mud, and I clutched it as if my life depended on it, which it did. Still splashing around in terror at my near death, I managed to pull myself unto the surface, among the weeds and mud. I coughed up all the water I had swallowed and shook violently at my exposure to the cold air that bit mercilessly at my bruised skin. I lay there for some time, half of my body in the water, taking in great gulps of air greedily, until I was forced to muster what little remaining strength I had to drag myself completely to safety before the current could carry the rest of me away.

I sat up, dripping and shivering, before something in my broke. I screamed and sobbed and cursed until I had no more strength left, and then I curled up into a ball and sniffled, tears running down my face like the river, mingling with the rain that pounded against me with no care at my pain.

At one point I heard boots marching and half lifted my head wearily. For a moment, all I could comprehend was white, before it hit me like a brick. The Guys in White. They were waving some beeping remote in front of me, which was blinking rapidly.

"I've detected ghost energy in the female!" the man holding the blinking remote called over his shoulder to his companions. He chuckled at me with a sinister grin. "You're coming with us, little girl."

All I could do was back up and whimper pathetically. Showing no pity, the man hauled me over his shoulder and I was thrown roughly into a white van with the words G.I.W. printed on the side. My already aching head slammed against some hard metal tool in the van, and I tried to scream, but only a whimper escaped my bleeding lips. The van doors banged shut, and the vehicle took off with increasing speed. I rolled around helplessly in the back with every turn we made, my battered body making brutal contact with everything I rolled against. There was singing and laughing and talking in the front, but I couldn't make out anything they were saying, and my head throbbed in confusion, words that made no sense swarming around in my mind. All I could think of right now was Danny, home, pain, and how stupid I was for letting all this happen to me.

After about an hour of tumbling about, the van screeched to a stop. I lurched forward and my forehead slammed against a toolbox with a sickening clang. I didn't have time to anything, though, for the doors opened and I was hauled on someone's shoulder once again. They carried me to a great white building, but I couldn't tell what was going on or what was inside; I was too confused and my head hurt so badly. We reached the third floor, I think...or was it the fourth? I don't know. All I knew was pain.

The men threw me onto a cold, hard experimenting table, and I finally succombed to the darkness.

* * *

Batholith Fetish: Another chapter ending with Jazz passing out. Poor Jazz! I didn't call this chapter Misery for nothing! Is she going to be okay? Who will save her now? Review to find out! Muahahaha!


	14. Torture

Batholith Fetish: Am I updating too fast? Should I let things sink in before I post another chapter. Just let me know, because I'm working on chapter 15, which might be the last chapter, adn then this story will be complete. But I'm going to try and make it really long...unless you want it to be short...and maybe I should wait longer before posting it once I'm finished? Just let me know...

You know, after writing two long chapters in one day, I've realized that I can actually do a lot...I just need to get modivated! All the week before my update, I hadn't thought of a single thing to write, but as soon as I sat down and actually started typing, I ended up with two interesting-enough-to-keep-you-reading chapters! I need to get more modivated...

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Torture

When I woke up (gah, two faints in one day!) I was so overtaken by a sudden, unbearable pain that all I could do was cry. It reached every part of my body with a searing sensation. When the wave of pain left, it was replaced with a desperate need for water. My throat was utterly dry, there was absoloutely no saliva in my mouth, and my lips were dry, chapped, and bleeding. My head felt heavier than lead, I found it hard to breathe, and my throat burned with every cough I emmitted. I tried to move, but found that my wrists and ankles were shackled to the experimenting table. I was wearing a white hospital dress where my old, tattered clothes should have been, but I knew I was not in the hospital. I couldn't remember exactly where I was, but I knew it had something to do with the Guys in White.

I moaned as another wave of pain struck me. I cried again, silently wishing I was home, begging I was home. I licked my lips, although it made no difference as there was no moisture on my tongue, and croaked out in a hoarse voice,

"P-please...help."

Nobody answered. I swallowed air and tried again.

"Ple-ple-ase...h-help."

My only response was silence, and I felt more alone than ever. I shut my aching eyes tightly as memories flashed before me. I remembered being a young child, curled up on Maddie's lap with an open photo album in front of us, listening to all the stories she had to tell of the pictures...I remembered one of Jack's inventions exploding and covering us in goo, and us laughing it off...I remembered Danny squeezing my hands and telling me I was a great sister...

I smiled and my lips tightened painfully, blood trickling down, but the memories filled me with a dim light of happiness. But the light grew dimmer and dimmer as the bad memories rushed over me. I remembered the kids at school laughing at me...Valerie calling me a freak...I remembered Sam's suspicious glances and Danny's hateful glares...I remembered being afraid of my own brother...I remember the river...I remember being cold, wet, crying, and pain...there was rain...and then I remembered being knocked about in a van and men in white experimenting on me. I began to sob again at the hopelessness of it all. I was surprised I even had any tears to shed, considering how dehydrated I was, but figuring I had better save up what little water I had left in my body, I tried to keep the tears inside. It was no use; my heart burst open and I weeped piteously, my sobs echoing across the empty walls.

The sudden sound of a door opening quieted me, and I sniffled lightly against my will. I looked around but could find no one, until they were right beside me. I tried to gasp, but it came out as a cough. This single cough soon turned into a fit, one after the other, never seeming to end, making me realize how sick I was. When I was finally able to stop, I was alarmed when I spat blood. It trickled down my gaping mouth as I gasped for air, and I squinted through the bright whiteness of the room, trying to distinguish the face of my visitor, feeling embarassed and fearful of my weak state. When the face laughed, I whimpered and unconciously squirmed away from him.

"Won't the Fentons be surprised to find out their daughter is a ghost?" he asked mockingly. "Maybe then they'll pay us a fair price for you."

Out of nowhere...or was it already there?...an enourmous computer screen appeared. The man pressed a few buttons, and a ringing noise errupted in the room, causing me to moan against the noise. He was apparently calling someone, for an all-too-familiar face showed up. My heart jumped. It was Danny.

"Hello?" his voice rang out in the echoey room, and I never thought I heard a more beautiful sound than his voice. "Guys in White?"

"That's right, little boy," the man smirked. "We've got a little something for you."

He turned some kind of web camera on me. Danny's face paled.

"Jazz?"

"Danny," I croaked out, before I was overtaken with another fit of coughing.

"Let her go!" I heard Danny shout angrily.

"Sure, kid," the guy answered calmy but sneakily. "For, oh, I don't know, one million dollars?"

We both gasped. One million dollars...did we even have that much money?

"That's right kid. You precious sister happens to be a ghost, and if you don't send us the money, not only will we kill her, we'll reveal your secret to the world."

Danny paled even more, if possible.

"That's right Danny _Phantom_. We know who you really are. So show up with the cash, or watch her die."

He suddenly pulled out a long butcher's knife and held it at my throat.

"Don't do it, Danny! Don't give them anything!" I managed to yell, before I could barely breathe with all my coughing.

"You have until midnight. Get the money here, or else..." he didn't have to finish his sentence, for the knife pressed against my heaving chest and I cried out as its sharp point teasingly penetrated the tip of my skin.

"Don't worry, Jazz, I'm coming to get you!" Danny promised.

I shook my head wildly, but it was no use. The screen went blank.

The man removed the knife and stretched lazily.

"Well sweetie, we've got about six hours until that brat gets here," he announced scarily, checking his watch to ensure how much time he had. "In the meantime, why don't me and you have a little fun?"

He discarded the knife, and cracked his knuckles with a smirk. My body tensed. Walking over casually to me, he undid his belt and smacked in his hand, as if to test it. Satisfied, he raised his arm and whipped me with the rough hide of the belt. The buckle hit my tender skin, leaving a red imprint as proof of its exhistence, before another blow to the same spot tore open the skin, allowing blood to gush out, shining crimson in the light. He whipped over and over again, the blows coming down faster and harder, until my body was numbed with pain and there was hardly a spot on my body left to hit that wasn't weeping blood. Hopefully, I would bleed to death soon... Jazz! What are you thinking? You don't want to die...think of Danny.

Danny was the only thought that kept me concious and going as the belts soon turned to fists and back to belts again. I sighed in relief when he stopped and turned away, but little did I know, the torture was just beginning. Calling in more guys in white, he tightened the shackles until I couldn't even squirm, and put on a pair of rubber doctor's gloves.

"Let's...experiment, shall we, boys?" he asked his companions villainously, and they laughed in agreement, each of them putting on a pair of rubber doctor's gloves as well. I gulped.

Without giving me any anasthesia or anything to put me to sleep, the man pulled out another knife...an operating knife, I suppose...and without warning, sliced open my stomach in one swift cut. I tried to scream, but a white rag was stuffed in my mouth. As the blood poured in waterfalls down my side, they used magnifying glasses and took pictures and poked at my open stomach for hours...no, days, I thought...before finally seeming satisfied and stitching me back up. My stomach wasn't the only place they wanted to investigate, however. They cut open various parts of me, took my blood, tested it, took more blood, scanned me, and constantly poked my insides until not even the rag could prevent my screaming. Who are these people? They should get arrested for this.

"Ah well, it's ten thirty," I barely heard one of them say. "Wanna watch a movie until that ghost brat shows up?" I heard murmurs of agreement, before they exited out the door, one by one.

I lay there for the longest time, unable to do anything, too tired and dehydrated and in pain to do anything even if I wanted to. Some gashes on my stomach and shoulders were still bleeding from where they hadn't been stitched properly, and wave after wave of pain surged through me like a tsunami. I silently prayed I could go home, that someone would rescue me, anyone, but no one came. All hope within me shattered, my ragged breathing evened out a bit and I slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Jazz? Jazz...wake up."

I moaned at the disturbance and slowly awakened. I opened my eyes enough to distinguish a pair of green eyes. Danny's eyes. Danny.

He unshackled me, looking over his shoulder every now and then, as if he expected someone to barge in any minute. It took a while before my brain processed that he was probably looking for the Guys in White.

"Y-you didn't give them the m-mon-ey...d-did you?" I managed to ask between chattering teeth. Even though I was sweating, I felt so cold. Danny shook his head, and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Jazz...Jazz, you're really sick. Come on. We've got to get you out of here."

As he spoke, he lifted me up gently, much more gently compared to the harsh hands of the Guys in White. He carried me bridal style, and since he was already in Phantom mode, he just phased out of the building. It was still raining, and we were immediately soaked, but we could care less, so long as we had each other. I noticed Danny's cheeks were wet, and I couldn't tell if they were raindrops or tears. I reached up to touch his cheek, and he leaned into my touch.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," he croaked out, shoulders shaking, from cold or tears...I couldn't tell. Maybe both. Despite the painful tightening of my lips, I smiled at him.

"It's okay," I assured him. "I forgive you."

* * *

Batholith Fetish: Danny is sorry and Jazz forgives him, how sweet! Those darned Guys in White! Don't worry though, if you're mad at them too, rest assured I have a little something nasty planned for them. Buahahaha! Review!


	15. Life is Good

Batholith Fetish: I am so sorry for such a long update, I know I must've tortured you even more than Jazz by making you wait this long, but here's our final chapter! Final chapter? Sob, yes, it's true. I'm going to miss writing this story, it was really fun to write (and fun to read, I hope), but all stories must have an end, I'm afraid. Hopefully, it will be a satisfying ending. This was really hard to write.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Life is Good

Danny phased into our house, and thank god our parents were out hunting ghosts. He rushed down the lab with me, transforming back into his human self as he did so. I looked around wearily and saw Sam, Tucker, and Valerie waiting for him.

"Danny?" Valerie whispered, coming towards him with her hand outstretched, paying me no heed. My blood had seeped onto Danny's shirt, and apparently she thought it was his. She tried to touch him, but he just pushed her aside.

"Get out of the way, Valerie!" he growled, and I would have been happy had I not been in so much pain. Laying me on a bed, he turned to his friends frantically. "Guys, help!"

They went into action immediately, scanning me, checking the stitches, taking my temperature, everything, while Valerie remained in place where she had been pushed away, surprised at my appearance, but seemingly angry that Danny had shoved her and that attention, for once, wasn't directed towards her. She crossed her arms and scoffed in exhasperation.

"Oh come off it, she's not that bad," she said loudly, trying to get someone to notice her. Danny's fists clenched, and the empty plastic cup that had been previously filled with water for me was crushed in his hand.

"Go away, Valerie," he demanded. "I'm not going to put up with you right now."

Valerie uttered an offended gasp, before turning on her heels with a huff. She stopped at the foot of the steps, and glared.

"Just so you know, we're through," she told Danny, hoping he would be on his knees in an instant, begging her not to leave him. But he didn't. Apparently, I was more important, and tears of happiness sprang to my eyes at the realization of this.

"Bye," was all he said, not even looking at her. Valerie gasped again, unable to believe she had been let go that easily, before scoffing angrily and stomping up the stairs.

"Freaks!" she called after us, and Danny looked up in a sudden fury, but I placed my trembling hand on his to calm him. His eyes softened as he stroked my cheek with hands far more gentler than that of the Guys in White. Tucker lifted my head and poured some kind of pink fluid down my burning throat. I immediately grew drowsy, the outlines of Danny and his friends became a blur, and for the first time since the fight, I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Are you ready, Jazz?" Danny asked me, squeezing my hand tighter. I swallowed nervously, but nodded anyways. It had been a little over a week since my incident with the Guys in White. Thanks to Danny, Sam, and Tucker, getting better took no time. I was also happier. After the bravery I had shown during my torture at the GIW building, and the forgiveness I had given Danny despite his harsh words, Sam and Tucker seemed to view me in a whole new light. A beautiful light, one that I was thankful for. They now accepted me as an official member of Team Phantom, as well as a hero and a friend.

With the help of Danny and Kitty (Danny had now grown to trust her), I finally discovered the secret power behind the orange smoke that would escape my mouth every time a ghost neared. I had always thought it was fire, but the true answer was surprising. It wasn't fire, but Agent Orange (1). We looked it up and found out that it was a poisonous and deadly gas that was used during the Vietnamese War. It was a very powerful and dangerous ability, this new power of mine, but it was good to have it for whenever I may need it. I'm still praying I will never have to, but I have to face the facts: this world isn't perfect, sometimes it's kill or be killed.

Valerie was now dating Kwan from the school football team, but we could care less. Danny was now interested in Sam, much to Tucker's and my delight, and was still disgusted with the ghost huntress for her cruel treatment of me. And speaking of crushes...believe it or not, I think I have a crush on Tucker. It's weird, we don't really have anything in common except a lame sense of humor and a terrible singing voice, but you know what they say, opposites attract. Danny keeps telling me that Tucker likes me too, and that always makes me blush no matter how many times I tell myself that it's not true. Still, I've been wrong before.

So all this has happened in about a week. But now, in as little as five minutes, Danny's and my lives are about to drastically change. The main question is, for better, or for worse? We prayed it was for better, because today, we are going to tell our parents that we're half ghosts.

They were in the kitchen, working on some new invention. I slowly stepped in, Danny following close behind. Our hands were shaking with anxiety, but we held strong. I cleared my throat, and they looked up.

"Oh, hi kids," Maddie greeted us cheerfully. "What's up?"

I licked my lips nervously. "I...we have to tell you something."

"Does it involve ghosts?" Jack inquired hopefully.

"Yes," I answered, in a simple yet serious tone. My parents were surprised at this answer, as I usually didn't care for ghosts and hated to talk about them. I caught their surprised faces, and my stomach flip-flopped.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I whispered to Danny. He didn't answer, but instead lightly pushed me forward.

"Well, what's wrong?" Maddie asked, worried at our serious faces. I gulped, not able to take the pressure any longer. It was now or never.

"Mom, Dad, we're half ghosts."

At first, our parents were confused. Then, they burst out laughing, only increasing our fear.

"Oh! That's a good one, Jazz! You and Danny, ghosts! Ha, imagine!" Jack laughed loudly, spraying spit in every direction.

"Yes, that is funny," Maddie admitted, giggling behind her hand. "But you are joking, right?"

Our faces remained grim, not smiling. I sighed, figuring out that there was only one way to do this.

"Maybe we'd better show you," I suggested. I nudged Danny, and together, we transformed into Phantom and Jazzling.

Well, this certainly took them by surprise, to say the least. They stared at us as if we'd grown another head. Jack started to make a grab for his anti-ghost gun, but stopped, blinking at us in confusion. Maddie swallowed, and after a moment of taking it in, croaked out,

"You're...the ghost kids?"

We nodded miserably, holding each other's hand tightly in anticipation, ready to flee in case they started shooting us.

But they didn't.

"Why didn't you tell us?" was Maddie's next question. Danny seemed unable to speak, so I took up the responsibility. As always.

"Well, you are ghost hunters, and we're ghosts. You always tried to shoot us down, and we were afraid that if we told you, you'd kill us no matter who we were."

Maddie's eyes watered, and without warning, she outstretched her arms, motioning for us to embrace her. We moved forward cautiously, but once we reached her, she took us both up in her arms, Jack hugging us all. After a minute of unbearable silence, they held us at arm's length. Maddie held one of our cheeks in each hand, staring at our ghostly faces in disbelief and shaking her head. She licked her lips and blinked away tears.

"And to think, we've been hunting you down all this time," she said quietly. "Oh kids, we're so sorry."

I caught Danny's eye. There was a gleam of hope in it, and my heart lifted a bit. Slowly, careful so as not to startle her, I reached up to touch the hand that held my cheek. My own eyes were beginning to water as well.

"So...does this mean...you accept us?"

Maddie's lip quivered, but she smiled warmly at us, hugging us once more, Jack following her example.

"We will always love you, no matter who you are," she assured us.

"Even if you're the ghost kids we've been hunting down," Jack added, nodding in agreement and smiling comfortingly at us.

We remained in that position for a long time. Normally, I would be a bit touchy, since I'm not exactly used to all this affection, but now I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my heavy heart as I embraced and was embraced. It was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

And now, my story must come to end. We told our parents everything that had happened during our ghost life, from the beginning up until now. When they learned what the Guys in White had done to me, they immediately called the government and had them all fired and put to jail for the rest of their darned lives. And everyday, in the damp, manky prison they were forced to live in, they would get huge, extremely fat and old women visit them and try to charm them. They are horrified for life, and still haven't finished counting the layers of fat and wrinkles on each of their 'girlfriends'.

So yes, we're all happy now (except for the Guys in White).

I sat on a hilltop, looking out upon the gorgeous sunset, recalling the events of my life. Tucker comes over and sits next to me, and we share a quick yet meaningful kiss. From the distance, I see my brother patroling the streets of Amity Park. The town likes us now, after what Maddie and Jack told them during a speech and after they learned what the Guys in White are really like. Danny notices me looking at him, and waves. Far away, I can barely see the two dots that are Vlad and Youngblood. But I can still tell that they are playing together. Now, Youngblood never has to play baseball alone. From below, I can see Johnny riding on his new motorcycle, Kitty behind him with a content look on her face. It's hidden well, but I can see the small ever-present lump that is now her stomach. I sigh at the beauty of it all.

Tucker takes my hands in his own. "Are you okay?" he asks affectionately. I nod, and snuggle into his embrace with a smile. We sit there, holding each other, watching the sun go down without a care in the world.

Life is good.

* * *

Batholith Fetish: Well, I never thought I'd say this, but She's a Phantom is finished! A million thanks to all my precious reviewers, who have supported and helped me throughout this whole story! Sniffs, I can't believe it's over, but alas, all good things must come to an end. I really hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I have. Thank you and Good night! :)

(1) Hey, it was the only thing I could come up with that's orange or has something to do with it besides fire hehe.


End file.
